The 113th Hunger Games: Kings and Commoners
by FreeInk
Summary: Let the 113th Hunger Games begin! With 112 arena ideas already used, the game makers turn to the past for inspiration. The characters in this Hunger Games were written by others, then edited and combined by myself.
1. Character List

**Welcome to the 113th Hunger Games! I decided to publish the character list below. Please continue to the first chapter.**

* * *

**Character**** list:**

**District 1 Male: Ventus Yamamoto**

**District 1 Female: Lilia Velotera Emorla**

**District 2 Male: Luke Sullivan**

**District 2 Female: Lillium Tsuki**

**District 3 Male: Rexin Demerlock**

**District 3 Female: Sophie O'Donnel****  
**

**District 4 Male: Equinox Windrose****  
**

**District 4 Female: Saphira Collins**

**District 5 Male: Hiliouse Demini**

**District 5 Female: Reese Skidmore**

**District 6 Male: Asher Laylox**

**District 6 Female: Elise Carlyle**

**District 7 Male: Reyan Ocimus**

**District 7 Female: Juliette Ash**

**District 8 Male: Hemlock Marrow**

**District 8 Female: Jordeo Christian**

**District 9 Male: Daniel Potts**

**District 9 Female: Saya Troyius**

**District 10 Male: Lucus Demonya**

**District 10 Female: Sarah Livian**

**District 11 Male: Harris Welsley**

**District 11 Female: ****Ismene Zetar **

**District 12 Male: Nentus Roxery**

**District 12 Female: Slate Dilmock**


	2. Chapter 1: Before it Began

**This chapter takes place before the Hunger Games begins. I was considering not publishing this chapter, but I think it is necessary for characterization. Keep in mind, this chapter is not as action packed as the rest will be. **

* * *

**Eight Years Prior To The Hunger Games**

Saya sobbed, swiping the tears angrily away from her eyes.

"Shut up." Her father groaned from the couch, lazily chucking an empty beer bottle in her general direction. It smashed loudly against the wall, the tiny peaces tinkling as they fell to the floor.

She took a step back, turned, and ran towards the half broken door to her bedroom. She cried more freely here, wondering when it would stop. Wondering when life would take pity on her and reverse the clocks. At the tender age of 6, her world had been shattered.

She slumped down against the wall, continuing to cry. A flash of anger enveloped her, at the world, at her father, at her life. She flung her fists at the edge of her ancient bureaus, with it's cracked mirror and rotting frame. It shook violently, letting fall an old picture onto the hard wood floor.

It was of her mother. Before she had been pregnant with Quinton. Quinton. The brother that never was. The brother that she loved and trusted while he kicked at their mother's womb. The brother who betrayed her. Killed their mother. Destroyed her world even before his first breath. The brother that had died in childbirth, bringing her mother with him only a few short days ago.

The picture was too much. She scrambled away from it, trying to escape the memories. She wanted to get out of the house. Get as far away as she could. She ran out her bedroom door, ignoring her father's complaints as she stumbled out of the house. She stumbled, ran, and slipped as far away as she could. Finally, her tears began to dry, allowing her to see where her feet had brought her.

Victors Village in district nine had few occupants. Only three victors total, but only one lived alone. The other two contained families, complete with the snooty, arrogant, and cruel children raised in relative paradise. Such children greeted Saya readily.

"What are you doing here?" Asked a tall one, baring Saya's path in the middle of the street.

She turned, starting to run away. Three more stepped into the street, trapping her.

"I asked why you were here?"

Maybe she could run past that one boy and loop around. She turned back and found her face less than an inch from his. _He must have walked up while I was distracted._

"So district girl." The boy said wickedly. "What brings you here." She was close enough to feel his hot breath. To smell the rich food those with money feasted on. Saya was suddenly aware of her very empty stomach.

"You're from the districts too." She stuttered, confused.

The boy laughed. "We're basically capitol citizens. We have even more than most of them. Please. Your wish we we're district vermin." He reached up, grabbing onto Saya's arm.

She reacted quickly, smacking his hand away and darting around him. She ran and kept running, channeling her anger into speed. Victors Village was already behind her. She was heading towards the forest. She wanted to kill that boy. She hated him. Hated that he could be so mean when she was so helpless. Hated that his doctors could have saved her mother. She wished she could turn back and kill him. She wished she was big enough.

By now she was at the fence, ducking under a hole and running further in. Finally, she stopped, exhausted. But the anger was still there. So much anger. Anger at her mothers death, at her father, at those boys. She kicked a tree, hoping it would offer some release. It didn't.

A small animal, a squirrel, crawled slowly towards her. Taking quick steps then stopping.

"Just leave me alone." She yelled. The squirrel didn't react. "Just leave me the hell alone!" She was angrier now then ever.

The squirrel remained where it was.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed, kicking at the infernal creature. It didn't move, instead taking the full force of her shoe and sailing at a tree. It bounced off the trunk, collapsing onto the ground with a painful thud.

She stalked over to it, glaring at the struggling creature. Another wave of anger overwhelmed her. Her foot instinctively stomped on the squirrels neck. It was still alive, barley. Another wave of anger. Another stomp. And another. And another. The animal was already dead now, but she continued. Kicking and stomping till it was reduced to nothing. She was laughing madly. Laughing at the strange joy of being in control, for once, of another life form. Laughing at how it almost screamed until the end.

For a moment she felt a release. She was free of anger just for a second. Then a rabbit trampled across her path and she leapt foreword, wrapping her tiny fingers around it's head. Crushing it. Controlled by this made need to expend her anger.

But the anger never stopped. Ever. The killing continued. Every day for the next 8 years.

* * *

**Five Years Prior To The Hunger Games**

"Not if I get there first!" Reese yelled gleefully, pushing past Jay as she bounded towards her house.

He chased after her, snatching the back of her shirt with his tiny nine year old hands. She tripped and fell to the ground. "Slow Poke" he yelled as he took the lead.

"Hey" Reese screamed, but she was giggling uncontrollable.

They shoved their way through the market of District 5, moved by some uncontrollable need to win. They slid under tables, between angry bargainers, and over crates of food, surging foreword in waves desperation.

"Is your mom even home?" Jay asked between loud and strenuous breathes as they broke free of the market.

Reese tried to make her voice sound full of energy, hoping Jay would think she wasn't tired. "Yah, she came home early from working."

Jay channelled all his focus into his legs, pounding against the open road as they raced. He was determined to get there first. The pies made by Rees's mother were famous throughout the district.

"I see it." Reese yelled ahead, laughing with the expectation of victory.

They banged through the front door, Reese inches ahead of Jay.

"Mom!" Reese yelled. She waited for a response. None came. "Mom!" She was frustrated now, why wasn't her mother answering. "Mom!" She shrieked for a third time.

There was no response.

"I should probably go home." Jay said, dejected. He had really been looking foreword to that pie.

"No. I'm sure she's on her way." Reese reached up and grabbed the phone, a privilege few in District 5 enjoyed. Next to it was a list of numbers to call in case of emergency. This, apparently, qualified.

The first number was the power plant her parents worked at. She dialed, then waited. "Hello, is my Mom there? Her name is Kristi."

An overly sweet voice on the other end responded mechanically. "Who is this."

"Reese"

"Well Reese, could I get a last name?"

"Skidmore"

There was a pause. "The records don't show Kristi Skidmore signing in today."

Reese tried to keep her cool in front of Jay. "Ok," she said slowly, "Could I talk to my Dad? His name is Cad."

Another pause. Reese felt something tighten in her chest, foreshadowing the answer. "The records don't show Cad Skidmore signing in today."

Reese swallowed, determined to keep her cool in front of Jay. "Ok. "

Reese hung up, trying to maintain control but her eyes stung with tears and her fists were clenched in anger. Why wasn't her mom home. Stupid idiot mom. She promised to be home. What was going on. Why wasn't papa at work. She started shaking with fear.

"What's going on." It was her little brother, Corey.

"No-na-nothi-" Reese chocked on her words, dissolving into tears. She was scared and shaking. Jay walked over to comfort her, mature for a nine year old.

They waited and waited, hoping that Reese's parents would come home. Eventually, as night crept over the horizon, Jay's mother came looking for him.

She snuck in the door, not wanting to wake anyone.

She smiled warmly at her Son, who was asleep next to Reese by the door. They had drifted off well waiting for the parents that would never come home.

* * *

**Three Years Prior To The Hunger Games**

"I hate you!" Elise screamed back through the front door, slamming it angrily behind her. Her father nodded drunkenly as she ran out. At the age of 12, the tension in the family was beginning to snap.

She stalked off, crying angrily to herself as her legs carried her naturally to the spot. Someone ran up behind her.

"Whats wrong big sis?" Aiden, her brother, had followed her out of the house.

Elise swallowed back her tears. "Nothing. Don't worry about it." She smiled weekly.

"You know I don't care right?" Aiden lied. He wasn't very good at it.

"It's not that." Elise said. She was much better at lying.

"I don't care that he blames me. I guess it was sort of my fault anyway. " He tried to sound lighthearted, but came out dejected.

"No it's not." Elise snapped, suddenly angry. "Mom died in childbirth. It's not your fault. Dad is just... he's just... wrong."

"My child birth." There was a silence. Aiden switched the subject. "So where are we going."

Elise smiled. "I met someone."

She refused to elaborate. They walked on, Elise leading the way. They ventured past the boundaries of the town, entered the forest, and walked for some time before they reached their destination, which, to Aiden's eyes, looked like every other part of the forest. Elise started whistling quietly. Someone, very close by, whistled back.

Aiden turned, searching for the source of the song. Then something appeared in the bushes, blooming out from behind a clump of trees. A red head, shoulders, slim arms all dressed in tattered old clothes. The girl stepped out into the open, her hair resting softly against her back.

"Who are you." Aiden asked softly.

The girl shook her head.

"She won't talk." Elise said from behind him.

"Why?"

The girl tapped him lightly on the shoulder and pointed down. She sat gracefully on the forest floor, digging her fingers into the ground and savagely tearing lines into the earth. When she had finished, a word was torn into the dirt. Avox.

"What does it mean." Aiden asked.

"I don't know." Elise said. "She just keeps writing it."

* * *

**So the next chapter is the reaping. I will not show every single reaping, but I will show many. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM REQUESTED! Is my writing to slow? To descriptive? Not descriptive enough? Bad characterization? To dramatic? Anything?**


	3. Chapter 2: The Reaping

Lillium placed her finger on one of the curlers, delicately adjusting the miniature cylinder into the perfect position. She stared at herself in the mirror, her eyes scanning her skin for imperfections which she would quickly brush away with her arsenal of makeup. As she worked, her skin gained an almost plastic look. Combined with her almost perfect features, she began to look almost dollish. This, of course, was the source of her nick name, Doll.

After freeing her hair of the curlers, Doll stepped back, examining her work in full. She was short, petite really, with deceivingly slim arms and soft features. Her skin radiated a dim glow, enhanced by the brilliant blonde curls which clung close to her head, bouncing slightly with her movements. She sighed. Everything was perfect.

The door banged open, revealing her little brother who screamed, "Haha you can't get me" with a boyish grin, fleeing back into the hallway.

_That little twit!_ Doll stormed out of the room, trampling the space between her and her brother in two long steps. She snatched him by the scruff of his neck and lifting his two foot body off the ground. The boyish grin was gone.

"Now you listen here you little fuck." She whispered harshly in his ear. "You screw this up and you're dead. Your job is to make me look good. That's it. Got it?" It wasn't really a question.

"Now Doll, why don't we save that for the games." Doll turned around. Devin leaned against the wall down the hallway, his sly smile ever present.

"Devin!" She exclaimed. Overcome with apparent giddiness, she released her brother who scuttled off into some other part of the house. She leapt foreword, almost jumping into his arms. "If it isn't my favorite trainer!"

"If it isn't my favorite tribute." He said dully, wrapping his arms around her.

_I wonder if I should kill him now? It's not like I need him anymore. Today's my volunteer day. After this he'll go looking for some other tribute to train for the games. Like I need another victor to steal my spotlight latter in life. _Doll's hand crept slowly up Devin's back, inching towards the nerve he had taught her was deadly. Suddenly, his elbow clamped her arm to his side, trapping her.

He whispered softly in her ear without a hint of malice. "Save it for the games, Doll. You were built to be a victor."

* * *

"Get up." The once sweet edge of Elise's voice had been sharpened over the past few years so that it cut through her father's drunken stupor.

Some slurred words escaped him as he repositioned himself on the couch.

Elise glared at him, trying to melt him with her eyes. Fine. Her father, if he deserved the name, could stay here, drunk, while his kids went to the reaping. Fine.

She stalked down the hall, taking each step as though she had a personal vendetta against the floor boards. She paused in front of Aiden's door, gathering herself. He didn't need to see her like this.

She nocked softly, reminding herself that this was Aiden's first reaping. ""Aiden, are you ready."

The door opened, revealing her oddly dressed brother. Worn brown shoes mixed with a tropical shirt and a size to big dark orange pants. This was the best the gang had been able to spare. Times were tough. People were becoming more careful where they placed their money.

Someone tapped her shoulder. It was Marcella, dressed in a similar mismatch of clothing. She smiled weekly, trying to be reassuring.

Elise smiled back, hoping this would improve their spirits. "Ok, so, we better get going then. The gang is holding a meeting before the reaping."

The door creaked as they walked out, eliciting an annoyed groan from Elis's father. A thick, chille fog had settled over the district last night, blurring the early morning sun and clouding the sky white. People bloomed in and out of it, there and then, when they walked a few passes past, slipped into the whiteness. District 6 was often like this in the morning, well before the majority of people woke.

As they walked, a man bloomed out of the fog, struggling down the street with a box load of old toys and knickknacks. He was obviously headed towards The Dam, District 6's market. In a realistic, practiced movement, Aiden tripped, nocking into the man, who tripped in turn. He toppled over, letting the box fall as his arms flailed madly in a failed attempt recover his balance. The toys and nicknacks bounced out, smalls bells jingling loudly in the relative silence of morning. The box itself tumbled a few feet down the road, almost lost in the fog.

Elise gasped realistically, rushing over to help the man up. "I'm so sorry," she gushed. "My brother. He's just a little nervous and I think he must have tripped." She shot Aiden a glare, but the glint of a smile shone in her eyes. She heaved him up, straining her legs as he was pulled of the ground.

"Thank you. Thank you. Don't worry, I'm fine." The man said, waving off Elise's superfluous apologies.

"You're sure." Elise asked, visible distressed. "No bruises, bumps or anything. I'm so sorry. Aiden" She snapped. "Pick up the nice man's belongings."

Aiden rushed to do so.

"You're definitely fine?" Elise asked, stepping around him to make sure he was ok. "Nothing hurts or anything?" She asked in a convincingly concerned tone.

"No, no, I'm very much ok." The man said, accepting his filled box back from Aiden. With that he left, escaping, he thought, the onslaught of apologies.

Elise waited a couple seconds after he disappeared into the fog. Then, with one quick glance to check for watchers, she pulled the mans wallet out of her sleeve.

"This should last us through the week." Elise said, all business.

Aiden on the other hand was celebrating their master showmanship. "That was epic." He said, his mouth split in the most gleeful smile. "That guy'll have no idea till he gets to the market." Aiden seemed to find this incredible funny.

"Now, if we can hit another one or two on the way to the meeting, the gang should be in pretty good shape." Elise continued.

Aiden stopped cheering. "Do we really need to share it with the gang. Couldn't we keep a little extra for us? They'd never know."

Elise spat out the first of the three rules. "All things stolen are shared." She slid the wallet back up her sleeves. "That rule served us well enough back when we could barley pickpocket an donkey."

Marcella nodded in agreement.

* * *

Lilia giggled as the drug took effect. The world slid in and out of focus. Her friends, smiling and giggling just like her, were changing color. Now the sky was orange, but no. Never mind. There was no sky. We're in outer space. The space unicorn is drinking beer. No, never mind. We're under the sea. The capitol is right next to us, but it's 500 years ago. The capitol doesn't exist. There is a giant face. She thinks it's her friend. No, now it's someone else. She's scared, very scared. Now happy.

Lilia relaxed and let the drug take control. As the images, thoughts, and emotions raced through her, released amounts of endorphins were released in her brain. Time slipped by then slowed, then spun and reversed and exploded. Time was nothing. Lilia was happy. Endorphins tend to have that effect.

The drug slipped her loose of the bonds her parents had secured around her. Cut the strings which tugged at her. Indecision didn't exist in this new world the drug created. Her parents were nothing but figments of some imagination back in that world she had been fooled into thinking was real.

Where was she now? What was she doing? Who knew? Who cared? Somewhere someone was being moved. Was moving. Maybe it was her. Who knew? Lilia was happy. She thinks she's talking. Someone's shouting. There was a crowd. People were cheering. Was it real? Who knew? Who cared?

Now the world was spinning, she was getting closer and closer to reality. Someone was shouting at her. The world gave one last tremendous spin, then halted.

"Lilia, Lilia" Her mother yelled.

Lilia looked around. Everything felt quite, strangely ordinary, mundane. She often felt this way when the effects of Exomin wore off.

"What's going on?" She asked calmly, examining the old worn walls and the plain chair she sat in. She adjusted her highly stylized shirt and placed her handbag on her lap, tucking her strait blond hair back behind her ear.

"Lilia. Oh Lilia" Her mother's lip began to tremble uncontrollable. She stepped closer, bending awkwardly to embrace her daughter, her one of a kind, all the rage, capitol dress creasing around the middle. She started sobbing on Lilia's shoulder. "We didn't know what to do. You just said it and they, they-" another burst of sobs. "They took you."

"Mom, Mom!" Lilia was getting nervous now. It was very unlike her mother to show emotion. "What happened, what's going on?"

It was Lilia's father, standing back at the edge of the door, who told her. "Lilia," He said quietly. "you volunteered."

* * *

"Sweetheart, Mr. Deloy says you only have a half day of training because of the reaping, so me and your father thought that we could take a family picknick after."

Saphira glared at her parents from across the room as they talked to her twin. In every other career home across Panem, she would be the center of attention. Her parents would help her prepare for the special moment. Would be gushing with their confidence she would return home. But no, Sophie, Saphira's twin, was still the center of attention. They didn't even care that she was volunteering, they probable didn't think she could win. They had discouraged her from training for the games, told her she couldn't make it. She would show them.

The only person ever to show interest in Saphira was her trainer, who she should be meeting right now. "Ok, I'm heading out." She called over her shoulder as she left. They didn't hear her, too busy fussing over Sophie's hair.

* * *

Ismene remained silent as the chatter continued to rise from the crowd. She closed her eyes, listening. Someone shouted next to her. She tried to interpret the noise, but it meant nothing. There was no information, no guidance. She was obviously suppose to remain where she was.

Silence spread through the crowd, bringing with it an almost palpable chill.

"Welcome to the 113th reaping." Echoed a loud voice through the crowd. "We are here to, in a sense, pay our dues to the capitol." The speaker gave a girlish laugh. "Anyway, I think it's time to reflect on all that we have to be thankful for." The women launched into a speech about the games. About its meaning and its symbolism.

Ismene let the words wash over her. Letting the syllables melt together and the words to disappear. She was listening again, wondering if there would be a sign. The Great Spirit almost always made one sign or another during important events.

"So, with that, I believe we should start with the Ladies."

Ismene listened closer. The Great Spirit often hid messages within what the mundane people thought was important.

"And, our female tribute for the 113th Hunger Games is..." Ismene could feel the power of The Great Spirit, she must listen closely. "Ismene Zetar"

Ismene nodded. Usually The Great Spirit did not send messages in such a mundane fashion, but, if she was called so bluntly, The Great Spirit must want her in the games. She walked calmly up to the stage, shook the oddly dressed lady's hand, and took her place while they called the male tribute.

* * *

"Everyone remember the second rule." James said, looking around as they all nodded.

Aiden looked up to Elise, who was still a good couple inches taller than him. She had given one quick node of ascent.

"Rule Two: No one's allowed to volunteer for someone else." James said, even though everyone had nodded. He noted some places to hit and some where peacekeepers where being extra careful and reminded everyone that, though it was the reaping, it wasn't a vacation from pickpocketing.

James dismissed the gang, and they dispersed quickly. The fog had evaporated by now, but the gang members managed to disappear nonetheless, slipping between wagons and up paths.

"Elise, Aiden, Marcella, stay back." James said, halting the three in their tracks.

"You need to get out of your house. You can't stay there much longer." His words were directed at Elise, the obvious leader of the three. "Your the only gang members who don't live in the streets. It's not as bad as you think. Much better than living with that troll of a father. "

Elise shook her head. "It's our home. He's not as bad as he used to be. Anyway, he mainly stays drunk on the couch. It's worth it to have a roof over our heads." Aiden and Marcella nodded, quick to follow Elise.

James sighed. "Well, I guess it's fine. Go off to the reaping, and remember the second rule."

"Ya, I know. No volunteering." And with that, Elise left, Aiden and Marcella trailing after her.

They were one of the last to arrive at the reaping. Aiden, who had never attended school, did not flock into a group of friends like most did. He, his sister, and their avox friend stood at the very edge of the crowd, counting the minutes till it would be over. He couldn't see over the moving mass of people in front of him, but it didn't bother him much. He didn't find the thing very entertaining.

The pale sun fell evenly on all of them, slowly singeing their skin regardless of the sweet which, inevitable, was streaming down the crowds faces. Finally, mercifully, the male Escort for District 6 stood up.

"Hello" He said in a bored and even tone. "We are here today to select a male and female tribute to the Hunger Games. As payment for the crimes of your ancestors, you have been, rather ironically, graced with the chance to prove your valor, courage, and skill in the art of battle. So, without further delay, let us select the female tribute for the Games."

There was a silenced as he selected a name out of the bucket. Aiden was barley paying attention. "Marcella Grant" Aiden froze. What was happening? Marcella had been entered, but only once. She was an avox. What would the capitol do? What would happen? What was left? Oh god, oh fucking god. Marcella was being dragged onto the stage. She was sobbing. There was lots of noise and shouting, they were asking for volunteers. There wouldn't be any. There couldn't. This was District 6, no one ever volunteered. Marcella was going to die.

"I volunteer."

Aiden's head snapped around. Standing in the center of a parting crowd was his sister, head held high, walking down the corridor of people and onto the stage.

* * *

**Please note that Lilia's parents are just very rich, not capitol citizens. One reviewer was confused about that and I realize that I didn't make it clear. So I hope that chapter was ok. Please review and give constructive criticism. Most of my chapters will be between 1,000 and 2,000 words (This one was about 2700), but this chapter needed to be longer. I should update once or twice a week. I know my grammar isn't perfect, so if there are any problems you notice, tell me so I can correct them in your review.**


	4. Chapter 3: Train Rides and Kings

"Here, let me get that for you." Equinox Windrose took a semi-bow and opened the compartment door.

His mentor, Clark, wasn't sure whether he was kidding or not. Tentatively, he stepped into the compartment. You never knew what to expect with career tributes. "I believe we should discuss your strategy." He said, looking around the area Equinox was occupying for the journey.

"Why of course." Equinox sat down rather grandly, crossing his legs. He waited for Clark to talk.

"So," Clark said, adjusting his position in an arm chair. "What are your strengths."

"Well, I'm good at sword play and hand to hand combat, but I'm rather versatile."

Clark nodded. "Is this going to be your angle?" He asked, attempting to gesture at Equinox's persona.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Is this whole gentleman thing your interview angle." Clark asked again.

"I guess it could serve as one, but, no, that's not what it's meant for." Equinox clasped his hands.

"Is it meant for anything." Clark asked, at this point annoyed with this strange tribute.

"Well, no. It isn't, not exactly." Equinox chuckled to himself as though there was some inside joke. "It's more for...uhhh... my own amusement." He chuckled to himself again.

"Well then, I'll leave you to your... amusement then. " Clark stood up, shook Equinox's hand, and exited the compartment.

* * *

Rexin watched the the districts slip by. Fast moving trees giving way to slow landscapes then back to the trees rushing by. His mentor had been a disappointment, approaching the games from an inherently obsolete angle. 'Build up your strength during training' and 'learn to build a fire', like anyone stood a chance against the careers following that strategy. No matter, Rexin was perfectly capable of strategizing himself. The real key, he thought, was manipulation.

The door to his compartment slid open, allowing his mentor to walk enthusiastically into the room. "I thought we should discuss your training." He said with a smile, obviously he thought this was a treat.

Rexin remained civil, feigning enthusiasm. There was no real point in angering his mentor with his thoughts, it could only hurt him latter.

* * *

Saphira waited for a response, her eyes fixated on her mentor.

"Well, I've heard worse. I've heard better. Enjoy the comforts of life while you can" He sighed, getting up.

"That's it!" Saphira stood up indignantly, her arms tensing. Even here, heading for the capitol, no one believed in her. "My skills are A class, and you're telling me I'm gonna die." She gave a mad laugh. "Arn't you suppose to give me advice." She took a step towards him, shoving him angrily against the compartment door. "Arn't you suppose to help me." She kicked him viciously in the shin.

He laughed, looking down at her like she was a child having a tentrum. "You think you can survive in the Games?" He shoved her back, snatching her wrist as she tried to punch him, and twisting it around her back. He pulled it towards her shoulder blades till squeals of agony escaped through her gritted teeth.

"Let me guess." He whispered in her ear. "You were privately trained. The career academy didn't accept you, but you found some guy to train you instead. I'm guessing you've never even practiced against someone trained at the academy. Am I right?" He took her silence as an answer. "Well I hate to break it too you, but you don't stand a chance agains them. Your 'skills' might last you past the blood bath, but after that, you're dead."

Saphira realed back when he released her arm, seething as she rubbed her shoulder. Her 'mentor' gave a sarcastic smile, and walked out of the compartment. So it was true. Even in the capitol, no one believed in her.

* * *

Darkness shot across Reese's window, cutting off the natural light into her compartment as the train dived down, swooping under the earth. Juliet's body shifted slightly with the as they shot back up, the darkness falling away to reveal the capitol. The sun broke the city into dazzling marble and dark shadows left by the monstrous structures.

"What's that?" Reese asked, pointing to a large doomed building in the center of the city.

Relia, her mentor, smiled kindly. "That's the Pengreo. It's were all the records are."

''Records of what?" Reese brushed her auburn hair out of her eyes.

"People, Hunger Games, Executions, Arenas, _Secrets_" Relia rolled her eyes dramatically. "Everything that goes on in Panem is recorded there."

"Everything?" Reese asked, but she was really talking to herself.

It had been two years since her parents had mysteriously disappeared. Two years of taking care of her siblings, washing clothes, searching for answers. If the solution to the mystery lay anywhere, it was in the Pengreo.

* * *

Saya kicked at the compartment doors, digging her nails savagely into the sliver where the two sliding half's met. She screamed, punching at the glass window, tearing at the benches built into the wall. They had locked her in this tiny room after she attacked her mentor. Never, not in eight years, had she been this long without a kill. Never been this long without expending her anger. The rage swelling inside her threatened to consume her if she didn't find an outlet fast. She needed to kill something now.

She screamed and shouted, hoping it would release some of the pressure building in her chest, but it was no use. If she didn't kill something soon, she'd have to kill herself. There was a low, short beep from the door, the sound of releasing pressure, and the two halfs split open. A young avox stepped in offering a shinning silver plate pilled with food.

Saya didn't waste an instant. She lounged at the avox, leaping at he his throat. Her hands clamped around his neck as she wrapped her legs around his wast, making escape impossible. She dug her fingers into the hollow of his neck, feeling his pulse weaken. He stumbled around, desperately trying to free her iron grip. Saya was getting annouyed at his pulse, resiliently thrumming against her fingers. She dug her thunbs deeper into his throat, smiling when she saw his eyes bulge. He took two more stepes then staggered down onto the floor, crashing out into the hallway and bringing Saya down with him.

Saya kept the pressure on his throat a few seconds longer. Then, when she was sure he was dead, she stood up, smiling uncontrollable. It had been better than she ever imagined. Animals were nothing compared to this. She brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes, and walked down the hall to dinner.

* * *

**So I know it was a lot of short parts, but I want to give an intro/expand on some characters. Hopefully, I'll just have a couple more chapters till the games. Next chapter is the fashion show, the one after that is first day of training, then, after a few training chapters, we'll have training scores. THEN THE GAMES. If you submitted a tribute, but haven't seen him/her yet, don't worry. A lot of the major characters haven't been introduced yet. Any constructive criticism would really be appreciated. If you see any grammar or spelling issues, tell me so I can fix them.**


	5. Chapter 4: Drowned in Fashion

**One quick note to all of you who read the last chapter before I corrected it. I mixed up Juliet and Reese. Reese is the person who's parents got kidnapped. I fixed the last chapter, but just wanted to make that clear for all of you who read it before I got the chance. The chapters will get much longer when we enter the games. This one was all over the place but it couldn't be helped.**

* * *

"And then I said" Delia leaned close to Lelius, whispering something in his ear. He burst out laughing, Delia's sweet soprano chuckle accompanying it. She polished Ventu's nails, but wasn't really looking at him. Her eyes were trained on Lelius, who was talking now.

Ventus smiled warmly at his prep team as they bustled around him. He was in the center of a brightly light room, small white tilles stamped across the floor and up the walls. They were so unfortunate, these people. So caught up in their woes and their lives. It wasn't their fault, or his, not really, but he couldn't help feeling regret that their world had been diluted and twisted to such the extent it had.

"So this women, back in the lower towns." Lilius said in a carrying whisper, brushing makeup onto Ventus's face absentmindedly. "She came in for a delu-perm. Had completly the wrong figure for it, but she wouldn't listen to my advice. Demanded one. I swear she looked like a dead poodle."

Delia tilted her head back, laughing hysterically. Ventus hoped no one got hurt when the rebellion took hold of the capitol. The rebellion. Ventus tried not to think of the questions, the doubts, that had been plaguing him, but the mindless chatter of his stylists proved conducive to deep thoughts.

He would have to kill. But it was for the greater good. His father might be wrong, the rebellion might not even work. But if it did, the lives it would save. What if you kill, only to loose or win and you can't start a rebellion. Well they would have died anyway.

Ventus shuddered at the last thought, so unlike himself, so alien. Thoughts like that, people who thought like that, disgusted him.

"Is something wrong." Delias's big, artaficially colored eyes stared at him in concern. Her and Lelius had stoped flerting.

"Yes, I'm fine." He smiled reassuringly, instilling confidence in his prep team. How he hoped they would be fine through the rebellion.

* * *

"Best nails I've seen in ages." Lilia's stylist declared dramatically, his emerald crusted eyes wide in amazement.

Lilia snatched her hand back, shivering at being touched by someone beneath her. I mean, that's what he was really. Another servant. Another paid capitol butler. "Well if all you're going to do is stare at them, you might as well find a new line of work." She snapped, assuming the sarcastic tone she reserved for servants.

Her stylist pursed his lips thoughtfully, stepping back to examine her in full. "Well you obviously have the figure to pull it off. The question is really if your willing." He seemed to be talking to himself more than her. His eyes glazed over slightly as he thought.

Lilia snapped her fingers loudly underneath his chin, breaking the silence with a resounding crack. "Hey moron, planning to clue me in on my outfit?"

He eyes turned cold and calculating, loosing any trace of warmth. "Maybe if you ask nicely." He turned around and left, leaving Lilia clenching her fists in anger.

* * *

Luke maintained a steady glare, blinking only when absolutely necessary. His stylist, Nata, wasn't really sure what to do with him. Finally, she turned away, sighing. In a way, she guessed he fit the part.

"Stand." Her voice had lost all of it's luster and yet this was only her second Hunger Games, how could she endure the many more to come.

Luke stood up, maintaining his stare, his arms steady at his sides in an almost military stance. He was stone. Literrally. His skin was roughly chiseled out of granite, spiking into ruby tipped ridges along his legs and up his sides, like spines lacing up his body, bits of graying rock revealing themselves through gaps in the netword of ridges. They circled along his chest and up his throat. Encircling his head in a crown of granite and emeralds. His arms remained virtual bare, only a few lines of spikes circling around his soldier and fading at his elbow.

The lights flicked off, but darkness did not take hold. The rubies, or what he thought had been rubies, glowed. Shinning red light danced along him, forming rivers and streams that wove along the surface of his stone skin. The light seemed to be moving down, almost seeming to pool at his feet.

"Lava" Nata said with satisfaction, examining her work.

* * *

Ismene felt closer to the Great Spirit than ever. Standing in complete darkness before the mirror, she resembled one of his messengers. Perfect, god like, devine. The dress was a dark silk crusted with blue sapphires. Here and there, a diamond was placed instead of a sapphire, twinkling brightly as she turned. Her stylist had outlined her tattoo in gems. The swirling wave which had spun off around her left eye like purple fire was real fire now. Her stylists had covered it in iridescent shades of gold and red. Her body was night, her eye was the sun.

"Stunning." Her stylists breathed, taking her in.

"Stunning." Ismene echoed, for the first time entranced by a material object.

* * *

The crowds roared, screaming and yelling and cheering as the chariots moved by. All surfaces in sight were covered in waves of people, building roofs and car tops alive with the voices of people. Elise stared at the crowd. Something roared back at the crowd within her, defiant. Her clumsy glasses had been replaced with invisible contacts, her body glowed. The spot lights which blinded where absorbed by her dresses material, swewping along in bright currents which raced along her body, defusing into the air as they went so it seemed like the light was swirling through her dress. Her skin, a deep tan, looked nearly black by comparison. It was meant to look like the trains back in her district, speeding along.

Elise tried to think quickly, she needed an angle if she wanted to win this. She needed to make the crowd love her. She tried to make herself very small, to feel very small, and waved shyly at the crowd, trying to be amazed at all that was happening.

* * *

**I know that I haven't shown everyone. I sort of decided not to, but if this sort of thing is really annoying people (because I did it with the reaping to) tell me. Also, if there are any spelling errors or grammar mistakes tell me as well. Please give at least some constructive criticism Anything that you don't like about my writing so far. Actually, could someone flame this? Seriously, I'm actually requesting that someone flame this story. Oh and I didn't reveal Lilia's outfit on purpose, but you'll se references to it. One of the reasons I didn't show everyone was that many people did not specify an outfit for their person.**


	6. Chapter 5: Crowning Queens

**Sorry for the long delay in posting. I had a couple of tests in school.**

* * *

** Training Day 2**

* * *

"Huh" The spear sliced through the air, impacting the cushioned dummy with a loud thud. Saphira smiled to herself, glancing over at the careers. She just needed to get in with that group, but they weren't even looking. Instead they were chatting with some pretty little blond girl who looked about as powerful as a twig.

Saphira grimaced, they would accept her eventually. Angry, he picked up another spear, chucking it haphazardly towards the dummy. It missed by a foot. Laughter erupted from behing her, and Saphira's heart sank. Her confidence vanished, taking her anger with it. Tentatively she looked around, expecting the worst. She was right, it was the careers who were laughing at her.

* * *

The lunchroom was silent except for the voices of the careers, echoing sharply against the white walls, but they didn't seem to notice.

"Oh no, not her." Hiliouse groaned, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Now now, lets play nice." Equinoxe said, a smile playing at the corners of his lips.

"Let's play nice." Doll echoed but a hint of malice had entered her voice.

Luke remained silent, his eyes scanning the room coldly. He just wanted to get this all over with. The niceties, the "pretend I'm not going to kill you" crap. He wanted to be down to the final eight already, when all that stupidity had already dissolved.

"She's coming." Hiliouse said under his breath, staring resolutely at his plate.

Saphira was walking towards their table, her brown double braid tied back childishly in a ponytail.

"I just don't want to have to deal with someone from 6. They're savages over there." Lilia had pushed her plate aside, refusing to eat what she considered "rat food". She hadn't actually trained at all, instead observing from the side lines, giving the other careers advice. Not that she knew anything about training, but, as her mother always said, "If you pretend you know what you're talking about, people will begin to follow you. And if people begin to follow you, you're in a perfect position to stab them in the back." Ok, maybe her mother hadn't included that last part.

It didn't matter anyway, Saphira was almost at the table. Equinoxe lept up, pulling out a chair beside him. "Why hello there!" He said graciously, proffering his hand and helping her down onto her seat. "What brings you to...this part of town." He gave her a quick smile, sitting back down.

Saphira felt something rise up in side of her. They didn't think she was an idiot after all. Things were going perfectly. "I'm good." She gave what she thought was a winning smile. Instead it revealed her missing tooth, her parents hadn't paid to fix it, and her weak jaw.

Hiliouse stifled a laugh, unnoticed by Saphira.

"We were just talking about you." Equinox said, his tone adding a positive spin to the words.

Saphira blushed, taking it as a complement. "So, I guess that means I'm in." She asked, confidence entering her voice They wanted her. There was no need to plead or beg, they knew they needed her. They were being nice, overly so, in an attempt to win her over. This was going better than she had planned, or hoped, it would go.

Doll, who had remained in her girlish state throughout the encounter so far, burst out laughing. It pierced through the room, stinging and overly feminine. She rocked back in her chair, the laughter continuing unbroken until finally she paused for breath. "You?" A giggle escaped her. "Join us?" She broke into laughter again.

By now the other careers were looking uncomfortable, shifting in their seats. All except for Equinox, who retained in serene composure.

"Now my dearest girl." Equinox took up Saphira's hand, looking directly into her eyes. Meanwhile, Doll burst into another fit of laughter. "I'm afraid you lack the talent to join us. You, unfortunately me dear, don't have any skills we need. Now I think, dearest child, it might be best if you left. We have important things to discuss pertaining to our plans."

Equinox smiled again, standing up. He grabbed Saphira's hand and half guided, half lifted Saphira up in her chair, almost shoving her away from the table.

Saphira stumbled a couple steps, tried to regain her balance but couldn't. Her legs were shaking, her heart now occupying some space in the bottom of her stomach. Tears began to well up in her eyes, but she fought them back. She wouldn't give that Doll girl the satisfaction. Instead she did what she had done all her life. She internalized the pain until it fermented into anger. Anger directed not at the careers, but firmly and sole at Doll.

Ignorent of her new mortal enemy, Doll continued to laugh hysterically in the background.

* * *

Elise occupied her own table, not in the right district to be a career and too lethal for other districts to talk to. Her hair fell in jagged layers, painfully strait but her eyes, a penetrating green, seemed to be calculating Saphira's every move as she approached the table.

Saphira sat down across from her, meeting her stare unblinkingly. Finally a situation she could control, where people would be begging her and not the other way around. This girl would be lucky if they formed an alliance and Saphira was her only hope.

"I'm offering you an alliance." Saphira tried for the superior tone the other careers used at home.

Elise looked up, her gaze focusing in on Saphira. Her confident facade now seemed childish, verging on ridicules. The power play was obviously in reverse.

Elise nodded once, moving her attention back to her food.

* * *

Daniel broke the awkward silence, trying to get a conversation going. "So, how have you guys been doing?"

However loud the careers were behind them, his table seemed incapable of speech. Finally, someone else's voice joined the conversation. "Good. I mean, it's amazing what they have here and all. It's almost worth it." She looked around, found that her audience didn't seem to concur, and hurried to explain herself. "Well, I guess I'm in a sort of special situation. You know that Pengreo?"

Daniel nodded, it was obvious she was talking to him. She lowered her voice. "I'm breaking in."

Daniel nodded slowly, not wanting to ridicule the only other person willing to talk. "Need any help?" He said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. Even some of the others laughed a little.

"Only if you can keep up." She said, trying to keep a straight face.

Ismene shot up, her chair tumbling backwards. A glass cup she had been holding shattered against the ground, screaming as it was torn into deadly shards. A few sliced Ismene's ankle, drawing blood, but she didn't seem to notice. In a confident almost prophetic voice she declared in booming tones, "It must be done. I feel him. I feel the great spirit urging us to fight. Fight into the Records and retrieve the information that has been hidden!"

The chatter from the careers stopped. Then a high pitched laugh pierced the silence. The careers dissolved back into chatter, their conversation often dissolving into laughter and ridicules looks at their table. Ismene sat down calmly, picking up a spare glass in the middle of the table. She was seemingly unaware that the careers were talking about her.

Daniel looked around at the careers, anger starting to bubble up inside him. It was almost irrelevant that Ismene didn't care about what they said, it was the sentiment. But then the conversation started again at their table, this time with a few more participants, and he forgot about it.

* * *

**Again sorry for the late post. Any constructive criticism is appreciated. Also, if you notice any grammar or spelling errors, tell me so I can fix them. Hopefully the delay in posting wasn't so long that people have stopped reading. **


	7. Chapter 6: Establishing Order

**Training Day 2**

* * *

While Daniel was busy talking to Saya at another table, Ventus took his seat, joining the other tribute's conversation. By now they all talked freely, distracting each other from their fate with unimportant conversation.

"So there's a Great Spirit?" Juliet's voice was heavy with sarcasm, talking to Ismene across the table.

Reese shot her a glare. "So how does it work exactly." She asked, putting on a good impression of interest.

"Well, the Great Spirit governs all the universe. He sacrifices parts of himself in order to breath life into us. Sometimes he sends signals to guide us." Ismene didn't seem to notice the sarcasm of Juliet's words.

Julliet rolled her eyes. "Well I haven't seen any signals. Or was stubbing my foor this mourning a sign that I'm going to win the Hunger Games."

Ismene looked, for the first time, insulted. "The Great Spirit is in all of us, but to channel him, to understand him, takes years of practice. You must summon a shard of him so buried under human faults in order to understand his communication. The fact that you can't see any signs dosn't surprise me. "

Ismene stood up, walking away from the table to who knows where. Julliet lost her malice, biting her lower lip as though she regretted what she'd done.

Ventus went after her, Reese following behind. He caught Ismene's arm just as Reese caught up with them.

"Come back to the table. It's not that bad. Juliet didn't mean what she-"

"I know exactly what she meant." Ismene ripped her arm out of Ventus's hand turning around to face him. Ventus noticed the tears that glistening around her eyes.

Reese spoke up. "Come on Ismene, you know we believe you. I really want to find out more about this... Great Spirit." Her voice was calm and soothing, only pausing slightly as she tried to remember the deities name.

Ismene nodded, a smile breaking out despite the tears. "I guess you're right. I mean, look at me." She gestured down at herself. "The Great Spirit would be disappointed."

But despite all her efforts to suppress it, Ismene's hatred had already been kindle. Burning ever bright despite her beliefs in the Great Spirit. Fed by years of sarcastic comments about the Great Spirit. Focusing a lifetime of anger at one convenient focal point. Julliet Ash.

* * *

Saya considered all the beautiful ways she could kill him. Drowning. Torture. Limb by Limb. She imagined each in excruciating detail, imagining the screams coming out of the face which smiled to naively at her. Even the thought of it helped dissipate her anger.

"So why don't you join us." Daniel gestured at their table, unaware of Sayas thoughts.

Saya smiled, a facial expression misinterpreted by Daniel as positive, not cruel. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Maintaining her smile, Saya left the table nearly giggling with her new idea for his death. It was spectacular.

* * *

"Well, I don't think I'll be starting any fires." Hemlock threw the rocks down, kicked away the shamble of twigs in front of him, and leaned back resting on his forearms.

"Come on, if you just believe in yourself, you can do it!" Asher joked, assuming the voice of the capital children cartoons.

They all broke into laughter. Well, Hemlock, Asher and Reese did. Ismene only smiled, the knowledge of the Great Spirit naturally suppresses emotion.

"So you two in an alliance." Reese asked, trying to make the question sound inconsequential.

Hemlock shrugged. "I don't know. Are you?"

Reese didn't know how to respond. Did their lunch group qualify as an alliance.

Surprisingly, Ismene answered for her. "Yes. It's us, Ventus, Sophie, Reese, Daniel and...Juliet." Ismene seemed to regret include that last one.

Asher nodded uncaringly. "Cool."

"Wait, who's Sophie?" Reese asked, trying to list through the tributes and remember.

"I just met her today. She's very nice. She realizes much of the Great Spirit."

"She believes in the Great Spirit?" Reese asked, suprised.

Ismene paused for a moment, considering. "No, well, not exactly. She believes in cheyra. The law of spirit once known to the ancients of this world as Carma and Luck. The parallels between her beliefs and mine are quite striking. She just needs to refine hers."

"Great." Reese tried to sound excited, but she was wondering how they would deal with another Ismene.

* * *

Doll took to steps forward and launched the spear. It slammed into the dummy's chest, making the stand tip back. It balanced for a second on the cusp of toppiling over but then swung back into place.

"Damn it!" Doll seethed, taking another spear from the rack.

"I think it was pretty good."

Doll looked around. A boy was leaning against one of the square columns supporting the ceiling.

"Well that's really nice." Her voice gained the plastic, feminine quality it did when she wasn't fighting. "But I don't really care what you think. Ok?" She smiled in her winning yet somehow malevolent fashion, turning back to her spears.

"Now now Doll, I thought we agreed to play nice." Equinox had walked up to the spear station, his hand clasped behind his back. He turned towards the boy. "Hello there. I'm Equinox Windrose." He proffered his hand.

Rexin stared at it for a moment as though a handshake was some unknown custom, then lazily uncrossed his arms and shook it, still leaning on the pillar.

"So, you guys need any help." Rexin asked, effectively masking the urgency of the question.

"Why, what ever do you mean, good sir." Equinox creased his eyebrows a little too dramatically to be entirely convincing.

"I mean." Rexin added a note of frustration to his voice, trying to, so to speak, play the crowd. "Do you guess need another alliance member? I know that Ventus guy didn't join you."

Equinox peursed his lips, considering. But before he could come to a decision, Doll intervened.

"I don't think." She said in her excessively sweet tone. "We really need contributing members. I think you'd be better off-"

Equinox held up his hand, silencing her. "What can you do, exactly. What do you uh... bring to the table?" He leaned foreword, studying Rexin.

"Fun." Rexin heaved himself off the pillar, as though it took some great effort, and offered his hand. "Everyone needs a little fun."

Equinox raised one eyebrow, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. After a moment of thought, her shook Rexin's hand, sealing the pact between them. The careers had adopted, for the first time in decades, a district 3 male into their alliance.

* * *

"So here's the game plane." Saphira said, trying trying regain her confident air. "You need to learn how to throw spears and use knives. Don't bother with the fire and survival skills, I'll deal with those. What I really need is another fighter."

"And when you get killed off, what am I suppose to do about fires?"

Elise met Saphira's glare unflinchingly. "You'll, You'll... you'll pick it up along the way." Saphira tried to smile confidently, but her nerves were overwhelming her.

"Right." Elise's tone was dripping in sarcasm.

* * *

Reese snuck along the hallway, her feet tentatively sliding forward, afraid of hitting something in the complete darkness. Her hands were trailing along the wall, brushing over paintings and switches as she moved. Finally, the wall gave way, forming a rectangular hollow which reese probed with her fingers. They struck hard metal. This was the door she was looking for. She moved her hand along the edges of the doorway until she found the cold metal dial to open it.

The was a soft _whoosh_ and the metal slide away. Lights leaked into the hallway, revealing the mysterious objects Reese's feet and hands had encountered down the hall. _  
_

"Reese?" Daniel pushed himself up from bed, rubbing his eyes and blinking while they adjusted.

Reese slipped in the door, pressing the button behind her to close it. "Yah, we need to talk."

Daniel wasn't sure what was going on. "At," He looked at the digital clock. "ten past midnight?"

"Shhh." Reese looked back at the closed door. "I don't want anyone to hear." She crept over to his bedside, even now trying to keep quite. "It's about the Pengreo." She said finally.

"The Pengreo!" Daniel exclaimed. "What about it."

"Shhhh!" Reese checked the door again. "We're breaking in."

Daniel sighed. "Reese, how are we possible going to do that." He had calmed down, his voice becoming soothing and charismatic. "It's probable the most secure place in Panem."

"Well the training center is under lock and key too, but I managed to get down here."

Daniel didn't really have a response, instead he tried to calm her down. "Look, I know you lost your parents, but there's no guarantee there will be anything in-"

"It's in there." Reese was no longer whispering, her voice carrying even louder than his. "I know it is." She finished quietly, her anger subsiding.

Daniel felt a pang of pity for Reese. If she didn't do this, she would regret it for the rest of her life. Which, now that he thought about it, wasn't very long either. "Fine. I'll help."

Reese beamed. "I'll meet you here at the same time tomorrow." And with that she left, the door _whooshing_ open and closed behind her.

Daniel laid back down. What had he gotten himself into.

* * *

**Same as usual. Constructive criticism requested (please try to come up with at least one thing if you review) and if you notice a spelling or grammar mistake let me now. I should now be publishing 1- chapters a week. SPECIAL REQUEST: If someone would take it upon themselves to "flame" this story (being at least a little constructive) I would actually appreciate it. **


	8. Chapter 7: Half a Plan

**Really sorry for not updating in SOOOO long, but I'll start updating again now.**

* * *

Reese slipped along the hallway, by now she had basically memorized the layout. Knew where the doors where, where the paintings hung, and where the keypad was.

Her hand moved skillfully down the side of the door, finding and pressing the keypad quickly. With a soft _woosh, _it slide open, revealing Daniel's room. Light spilled out onto the hallway, casting the objects into sharp relief, with shadows reaching out towards the wall. She stepped in, closing the door behind her.

"You ready?" Reese tapped her fingers against her leg, excited, impatient.

"Ya, one sec." Daniel twisted his ankle, slipping his boots on. Finally, he heaved himself off his bed, blinking away the last dregs of sleepiness.

"You sure you want to do this?" He said, walking across the room and grabbing.

"Of course I'm sure." She snapped. She clenched her fists, nearly baring her teeth, but, as quickly as the anger had come, it went, leaving the exhausted, vulnerable Reese behind. "No." Her voice quavered. "No, I'm not sure."

"So do you want to do this?"

"Yes" Some steal had reentered her voice.

Daniel stepped over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders and staring down into her eyes. "100 percent sure?"

"100 percent." She confirmed, but the words seemed somehow distant, breathy and irrelevant. She felt an urge to step foreword, to cross the one inch divide between them, but then-

_woosh!_ The door slide open, letting Ismene and Sophie tumble into the room. Daniel stepped away, breaking the connection between them, casting the moment aside.

"What are you doing her?" He whispered, helping Sophie off the ground.

It was Ismene who answered, "The Great Spirit sent a sign."

Sophie supplemented Ismene's vague response. "We believed," she bagan in her formal tone, straitening her jacket. "That you might want some help breaking into the Pengreo."

"Help?" Daniel, thinking this might be a long talk, sat down cross legged on his beg, listening intently.

"What are you doing!" Sophie exclaimed. She marched over to Daniel and pulled his feet back onto the floor.

"What?"

"It's bad luck." She said it with such a factual tone that he almost believed her.

"Bad luck?" He tried to sound interested, but this really was quite annoying. He dealt with Ismene already.

"Yes, it's bad lu-"

Someone screamed in the hallway, the noise descending into swears and what sounded like the person banging into walls. There was a crash as something fell to the floor. Each sound was painfully loud, each collision with a wall another chance of being discovered.

Sophie, who had turned to look for the source of the noise, snapped her head accusingly towards Daniel. "See what you've done."

He didn't even bother responding. With a _woosh_ the door opened, letting Juliet stumble in.

"I'm here." She declared, glaring at them.

"Why exactly are you here." Ismene sneered.

Julliet rolled her eyes, turning to Reese and Daniel. "What's the plan."

Daniel looked to Reese, who looked to him. Finally, she answered. "We're ahh... not really sure."

Julliet rolled her eyes again. "Fine, I'll come up with a plan for you." She snatched a pen off of Daniel's bedside table and began to write.

* * *

The warm capitol air brushed gentle through the city, sweeping slowly against the tall buildings, breathing down the glowing streets and pushing down the dark alies. Such a wave made the edge of Reese's hood ruffle as she followed the pathway outlined by Julliet. They had stared out Daniel's window, planning each of their paths through the city with the bird's eye view.

But against the comforting warmth the whether sought to kindle, a stinging fear was growing inside her, nurtured and fed by her growing doubts. About their plane. About the direction she was heading in. About whether this street, with it's dark side shops and cruelly altered inhabitants was the one she was meant to be on. About whether there was really any evidence at all.

The fear and doubt grew in her, scorching the edges of her conciseness, making her hairs stand on ends and her neck prickle where she was sure the knife would plunge in. The flames were tightening her emotions, tensing her mind and conjure as though the cords throughout her body were shrinking under the heat of the flame. Everything was tense.

"Gahha! cahhadf."

Reese ducked, her legs pushing her forword as she wrapped her arms around the back of her neck, where her senses told her the knife was aimed. She tumbled onto the ground closing her eyes on impact, her legs kicking wildy about seeking her attacher in what she was sure was the only defense protecting her from death. Her heart was beating in her ears, the world was a rush of colors she was trying to take in before it ended.

"Gahha! ca!"

Reeses legs begain to tire, the flame burning low. Tentativly, she opened her eyes and looked around. The only other person in the ally was an old man, coughing loudly._  
_

* * *

Julliet threw herself at the door. "_Huumph_!" SHe slammed her shoulder into the solid metal. The shock reverberated along her arm, spreading a hot pain that throbbed in rhythm with her heart. "Ahh!" She slammed her foot into the door, shrieking a little to loudly when her toes were crushed.

She was preparing for a fourth attack, this time thinking that maybe an elbow slamm would finally get them to notice, when the door glided open, letting the cold sterile air spill outside, erasing the warmth of the night as the brilliantly white lights blinded her. Slowly her eyes adjusted, allowing her to see the peace keepers gun pointed at her head.

"Name?" It was more of a command than a question.

_Finally!_ "Juliet Ash" She tried to sound annoyed, which wasn't exactly a challenge.

The peacekeeper seemed unperturbed. "Why are you not in you're training center."

"Cause I don't want to" Juliet rolled her eyes.

The peace keeper lowered the gun, grabbing her arm instead and dragging her inside. The door slide silently shut, sweeping the piercingly white lights back behind it, allowing the night to continue it's slumber in peace.

* * *

Skyscrapers lined the street, impenetrable guardians locking them into the hollow street, a steady wind pushing gentle at their backs.

"Faster they are coming." Ismene whispered fanatically, speeding up their walk.

"Who's coming." Daniel asked.

Ismene whirled around, staring at him incredulously, "The soul darkeners of course."

"The soul darkeners." Daniel sighed, exasperated.

"Yes, it is them! Now RUN!"

Lights flashed on, the night air torn apart in a flash of brilliant white light flooding from above. The world in front of Daniel exploded into a white mess, dimming gradually as his pupils adjusted. They were surrounded. Hover craft on top, panem vehicles on the side.

* * *

**Sorry to cut this short. I know I have not updated in forever, but I actually finished this chapter (past what I've published) and then I lost it all so I was kind of discouraged. **


	9. Chapter 8: Hope is Dead

**I'm trying to update faster to make up for the fact that I uhh... _forgot... _to earlier. My writing is also a little rusty, so... ya... I'll start out with useless description b/c I'm better at that :).  
**

* * *

Silken threads of mist crawled along the streets, twisting delicately around the skyscrapers. Moving softly through the cracks of doors, of street shops, of alleys. They parted along the hoard of peace keepers, carrying two tributes back to their dorms, slipping along the pathway Juliet followed so cleverly, darting through the corridors of the Pengreo, waiting at Juliet's cell. Flying over the sleeping city, flowing along the chilled skin of Reese, who waited by the door, thinking.

But the object of her thoughts resolved itself. With a quite _woosh _ the solid metal door slid open, light, deathly white, escaping into the night air. The black outline of a peacekeeper came into focus as her pupils adjusted. Time for the plan.

* * *

Something vibrated along along Juliet's arm, emanating from a simple white cuff wrapped around her shoulder. Sophie had made it, to signal her when Reese was ready. She was trapped in a white tiled room, florescent lights scorching them overpoweringly luminescent. It was almost to much for her eyes to stand.

"Peacekeeper." She called, checking her watch impatiently.

There was a bang at the door, followed by several clicks and a loud gush of air as the heavy metal was heaved open. A peacekeeper walked in, gun slung across his side. He stood, looking down at her as she sat cross legged on the floor.

"So..." She drew out the word. "How has your day been."

The peacekeeper stared blankly at her.

"She'sh." Juliet rolled her eyes, surreptitiously reaching up her sleeve to the cuff Sophie had engineered. "Just trying to be friendly." She removed when of the small metal squares from the edge of the cuff. "I mean, do they beat the humor out of you guys?"

Juliet flung the square at the peacekeeper, stuffing her sleeve over her mouth as it made contact. Thick white smoke steamed out of pours in the square, engulfing the peacekeeper, infiltrating his lungs until the chemical has seeped into his system. With a loud thud, he fell to the floor, nocked out.

Juliet leaned over his body, whispering in his ear. "Because I thought that was hilarious."

* * *

The peacekeeper slowed, pressing something in his ear with his free hand. The other was rapped securely around Reese's arm. The peacekeeper nodded twice, as though someone was talking to him, then moved his hand away from his ear. He pulled Reese down another corridor, pushing through doors and dialing pass codes on locks. They dove deeper and deeper into the Pengreo.

And then, down one corridor, Reese saw them. Huge shelfs of shinny white tablets and columns of metal rising to the celling, housing hard drives in their walls. But the peacekeeper was dragging her the other way. A desperate ferocity taking hold of her, Reese tore a metal square from the cuff at her rist and slammed it into the peacekeepers chest. There were two prolonged beeps, and a gas, barley visible, drifted up from the square. The tendrils had barley touched the peacekeepers nose when he collapsed.

Reese smiled. So the rest of the plan had gone completely astray, but she was here. In the Pengreo. Today was the day, or tonight was the night, she was going to find out where her parents were.

* * *

Juliet stalked down the hall, seemingly oblivious to the danger she was in. Angrily punching codes into keypads, codes she had memorized when the peacekeeper lead her in, and waving off avox's, she exuded an air of authority. It was a funny thing really. The more she doubted her plan on the inside, the more self assured she seemed on the outside.

A solid metal door came up in front of her, a keypad, not dissimilar to the rest she had seen, placed next to it. She tried all three codes. The first one she tried, memorized from spying on an avox earlier, resulted in only a loud beep from the keypad. The second one, memorized from the peacekeeper himself, had similar results. And the third , the one she saw the guards use on her cell, did nothing at all. Her heart beat faster. There weren't any other doors. No other routs except to go back. The little dreg of confidence she had clung to disintegrated, leaving her only with her confirmed doubts. This was it.

Yet in the irony of her personality, Juliet didn't seem hopeless, but angry. She kicked at the door, clawing at the edges. She threw the entire cuff Sophie had given her at the wall, buffeted backwards as the explosives, hidden among the gas squares, set off. The door remained unscathed. As a final attempt, Juliet stepped back to the end of the hall and charged at the door.

Her legs accelerated her foreword, her sheer momentum mounting. She was a couple yards, a couple feet, an inch away from the solid metal. Her instincts kicked in. She tried to turn back, to stop herself, but she tumbled foreword. Juliet closed her eyes, waiting to feel the bone crushing impact. But her head fell past where the door had been, colliding with something soft and very un-doorlike.

Julliet looked up, wondering what had saved her. With big knowing eyes and a crooked smile, President Theo glared down at her.

* * *

Reese typed frantically into one of the tablets, searching database after database for her mother, her father. Carl Skidmore. Kristi Skidmore. She repeated the search in every database. She stopped paying attention to which database she looked in. To which records she found. Only hopping that her search would turn up something other than "No Records Recorded".

And finally, as she checked the last database on the tablet, typed in her fathers name one last time, there was a soft beep. Listed there, right in front of her, where two records. Her parents names, listed side by side. Marked with a date 5 years back. Marked with the date they had disappeared from her life forever. She had found them.

Reese couldn't move. Her euphoria had incapacitated her. Just a couple taps away where her parents, everything she had ever wanted to know. The mystery finally solved. But then the joy gave way to fear. What would she find. What ending would become of this mystery. What really happened to them all those years ago. With trembling hands Reese picked up the tablet. That's when she noticed what database she was looking in. What lists she had been checking. What records she was searching. What her parents names really ment.

Reese dropped the tablet, stunned. Unable to comprehend what she was reading. What the tablet was saying. What she had just found. She didn't even notice when the peacekeepers stepped out from behind the columns and took her away. Didn't even register the cameras mounted on the walls when she noticed them for the first time. Didn't even see the room she was being taken to until the door whooshed shut.

* * *

**Avox**

That's the database she had been looking at. The list of avox's, indentured to the capitol. The list of people mutilated and tortured. The people who could never speak.

Reese's anger mounted. Anger at the capitol for what they must have done. Anger at the world for such a bitter end. Anger at herself for no reason at all. Silently, the door to the room slide open. Reese, a tsunami of anger behind her, prepared to scream at whoever stood behind the door.

Except the women who stepped into the room was not a capital servent, peacekeeper, or official. The person who stepped into the room was her mother.

* * *

"You can't kill me can you." Juliet sat in the adjacent room, completely oblivious to what Reese was going through. She glared at President Theo, a smile playing at the corner of her lips.

Theo didn't respond.

"You can't kill me!" She said louder, standing up and circling the steel table they had sat at. "I have immunity." She sat back down, glaring down at President Theo who sat across from her.

"Are you so sure my dear." Now he stood up, circling the room. "So sure we couldn't just kill you and send in an avox?" Juliet started to have doubts, but of course, being her, seemed the opposite. "Ever since the failed uprising, we've been ever so careful about letting usurpers enter the arena." He was behind her now, whispering in her ear as she stared resolutely ahead. "An avox. Just a few snips and she'll look like your twin." He sat back down. "How does that sound dear?"

Juliet smiled. "Perfect."

Theo laughed madly. "But I like you." He leaned foreword, as though they were sharing some secret. "And I think Reese is being punished enough for the both of you"

* * *

Reese sobbed into her mother's shoulder. Her hands gripping tightly to her back. Something cold and hard inside her, ever present from the day her parents left her, was melting. Finally, in the embrace of her mother, she felt like a child again. And such affection bloomed in her heart, such over powering love, that an unbreakable link felt as though it had been forged between, around, and through the two of them.

Her mother's hands, shaking with overpowering joy, stroked the back of her daughters hair, crying uncontrollable. Reese moved back a little, still embracing her mother, but giving room to speak. Fighting through her sobs Reese asked only question that could possible be left on her mind. "Dad?"

Her mother burst into renewed tears, shaking her head miserably and drawing Reese back in. And now Reese's tears gained a new, mournful quality. And her sobs were of loss and not of joy. And she hugged her mother every tighter, clinging to the last piece of family she had left in the capitol. Clinging to the last piece of home left in the world.

And when her punishment hit, her punishment for breaking into the Pengreo smashing through her mothers chest, Reese felt something deep inside her die. And as the blood flowed uncontrollable from her mothers chest, Reese clung to her, unwilling to let go of the last thing left right in the world. And when the peacekeepers ripped her mother's corpse from her hands, Reese curled up on the ground, sobbing for the rest of the night. Sobbing until her heart ran dry, and her soul lost all vitality.

* * *

**Because I haven't been writing that much, I don't think I did this idea justice. I sort of over did the fragmented sentences and the drama a bit :). Constructive criticism requested. **


	10. Chapter 9: The Last Training

**So I'm, again, trying to update quickly. I, again, am a little rusty.**

* * *

Doll threw her spear at the dummy, watching with a satisfied grin as it thudded into its stuffed heart.

"Show off." Rexin muttered.

"Awww..." Doll turned around, pouting. "That's not nice."

"You're not nice." Rexin walked towards the spear rack, examaning the weapons. His hand hovered over one, almost picking one up until he turned away, thinking better of it. Throwing and missing a shot wasn't going to gain him favor with Doll. At the same time, that bridge might have already gone up in flames.

"Can't throw spears." Doll asked innocently. "Maybe you should go over with them and try to shoot a bow." She glanced over at where Ismene was struggling to string a bow. She was absurdly wrestling wood into shape, her legs hugging the bottom while she struggled to force down the top with her hands. Finally, mercifully, Ismene's hand slipped, the wood snapping back into place and slamming against her jaw.

* * *

"Ow!" Ismene yelled, clutching her jaw as she tumbled backwards.

Sophie rushed over, examining Ismene for injuries. "Move your hand." She commanded. Ismene complied. "There's nothing wrong. Just a bruise." Sophie got back up, leaving Ismen to help herself to her feet.

"A sign!"

Exasperated, Sophie turned around. "What sign?"

"The sign."

Sophie stared at her, waiting for further information.

Finally, Ismene elaborated. "The Great Spirit has communicated with me." She traced the tattoo around her eye as she spoke his name, breathing deeply with reverence. "We must go to-" Ismene's voice grew loud. "The Knot Tying Station!" She proclaimed the last with a resounding voice that echoed throughout the area.

Sophie glanced around, unperturbed. Over at the Knot Tying Station, the trainer waved weakly.

* * *

Ismene stared at the boy next to her.

"The Great Spirit sees nothing in you."

He turned away from what he had been looking at, staring uncomprehendingly at Ismene.

"You are snug in a cocoon of ignorance. The Great Spirit will never bless your mind."

Asher nodded slowly, turning back to look at his friend, Hemlock, talking to Sophie.

"Do not fret. The Great Spirit does not harm those of ignorance."

Asher kept nodding, filtering out Ismene's words.

* * *

"So... been here long?" Hemlock asked, staring over at Sophie as she made a fire.

Sophie didn't respond.

"Looking foreword to the games?" Hemlock nudged her playfully with his shoulder.

No response.

"Well... I'll... just be going."

"Goodbye."

* * *

"What's wrong with them." Asher looked back over at the Knot Tying Station. "I think Ismene's gotten worse."

"Sophie isn't much to talk about either. Just glared at me the whole time. If I didn't know better, I'd say she didn't think I was funny." Hemlock stolled over the the spear stand, hefting one of the shafts experimentally.

"I think you're in denial." Asher sighed, placing a hand on Hemlocks shoulder.

"Denial about what?"

"Never mind." Asher looked around, searching for someone else for them to talk to. "Let's talk to them." Asher gestured over at a group of four or five tributes learning to make fires.

Hemlock nodded.

* * *

Daniel held Reese's hand, trying to get her to respond. "Reese. Reese! C'mon, we need you."

The rest of the group was circled around them. Ventus was speaking in her ear, trying to comfort her. It tortured him to know that in order to start a rebellion, she would have to die.

Juliet stared at the floor in front of her, unsure of how to deal with such a situation. Sophie had ditched Ismene to join them, staring uncomprehendingly at at Reese, as though she was some puzzle left unsolved.

Asher and Hemlock walked over, unfortunately, it was only Asher that picked up on the mood.

"Ello!" Hemlock tried out the greeting, enunciating it backwards. He joined the circle, smiling at them all. It took him several seconds to take in their faces, which were all either blank, crying, or desperate.

"What's wrong." Asher sat down next to Hemlock, aiming his question at Sophie.

Sophie considered for a moment. "Reese has suffered a loss."

"Ok." Asher didn't really understand.

"We're helping her cope." Sophie elaborated.

"Right." Asher nodded.

* * *

The luch room echoed with the obnoxiously loud conversation from the careers, joined only by the soft whispers echoing from Reese's table as they tried to comfort her.

"So," Lillium continued. "He told me-" She dissolved into laughter, catching her breath as she tried to continue. This was just like back home. "that if I wanted to get the-the-" She could barley breath, let alone get to the punchline. It didn't matter though, everyone was already laughing.

"Let me take over." Rexin joined in, jokingly finishing a story he didn't know. "He told you that if you wanted to get the car, you'd have to buy the palace." This ending, more ridicules then the actual one turned out to be, brought on galls of laughter.

Equinox barley smiled. "Now Ladies and Gentlemen, I have a request." The table fell silent. "We come to the ending of our training. Tomorrow marks our interviews, and the next day the Games. If we plan to eliminate the..." Equinox gestured at the others.

"The Commoners?" Rexin suggested sarcastically.

Equinox smiled. "Yes. If we are to eliminate the Commoners as efficiently as possible, we must construct a plan."

Lillium smiled. "I have the best idea." She explained her plan in a low whisper.

"If that's our best plan, I say we shoot ourselves now." Rexin said. The rest of the careers laughed. "Here's what I propose." And he proceeded to tell them.

* * *

**Ok, this was a random, useless, and eventless chapter, but I needed to put something between the interviews and the Pengreo. **


	11. Chapter 10: Interviews

**So i haven't really introduced all the characters yet, so I'll introduce the last bunch here. I'm becoming one of _those _authors who never update. I'm sorry, but just when I was getting back in my updating groove, mid-term studying began :(. I will be updating every day (or almost every day) from now on, so please start reading again :). I'm showing only part of each interview. My writing, again, is rusty...**

* * *

**District 1 Male:**

Ventus stepped out onto the stage, the crowd roaring with delight as the night began. The seats slopped up until the crowd formed a virtual wall, glittering with explosive camera flashes and pounding him with a thousand voices.

He walked over to the chair and sat down, for the first time in his life, nervous.

"So," Caesar's voice boomed throughout the stage, amplified by some hidden microphones. "How do you like the capital." He leaned over, staring intently at Ventus. "Hmmm?" He prompted.

"It's beautiful." Ventus answered simply.

Caesar laughed a little bit more than the comment warranted. "Miss home?"

"How could I with all this?" Ventus suppressed a shiver. He detested lying.

Caesar looked to the crowd smiling. "What a charmer!" The crowd laughed, some clapping at Ventus's apparent love for the capitol.

"But really." Ceasar's voice grew very soft. "You must have someone back home. A girl? A brother? Father, mother, sister?" He bagan listing through possibilities. "Comrade, friend?... Wife?" The crowd laughed again.

Ventus smiled. "I'll have to get back to you on that last one." The crowd chuckled a little.

"So... Ventus, why don't you tell me something?" Caesar leaned in closer as if that lent some privacy to their conversation. "When the crowds away. When you're not training, or hanging out with friends, what do you do?"

"I practice sword play."

"Fascinating."

* * *

******District 1 Female:**

Lilia ran her hands through her hair, pulling the curly blonde ringlets down her shoulders. She had this in the bag. At the end of the day, she wasn't really a district pet. Raised, and bred, practically born, she was capitol. If these vermin tributes thought they could get in the way of her life, they had another thing coming. No one in the capitol would allow her to die. Daddy wouldn't let them.

The crowd exploded once more into cheers as she walked on stage, her white gloved hand rotating back and forth in the standard capitol wave. She took her seat gracefully next to Caesar, her dress falling into place as her arms rested gently on the sides of the chair. Unlike the small feeble district slugs, her presence filled the room. Her mother had trained her well.

"Now Sweetheart." Caesar began. "It's been a long trip I know, but there's something I just half to know." He paused.

Lidia waved him on to continue, impatient with his condescending tone. In the real world, she was verging on his superior.

Caesar seemed taken aback for a moment, his pause becoming a prolonged silence. Finally, an edge appearing in his soft tone, he continued. "We've all seen your volunteering and I must say, I've never seen anything like it. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were on exomin." He gave a light laugh, the crowd following his example.

"Well, I wasn't." Lidia glared down at Caesar, daring him to continue on this path. If eyes could say 'do you know who my daddy is', then her eyes did.

"Then, darling, why did you volunteer. Are you here to prove something?"

Lidia leaped at the opportunity. "I'm here to prove that the capitol is better than the districts. Look at me, I'm basically capitol. All my life I've spent within this city. This wonderfully..." She struggled for a word. "adequate city. I'm you. I'm you in the Hunger Games. Don't let the districts win." She stood dramatically. "Support me, or watch yourself die."

Wanting to end on a powerful note, Lidia walked off the stage, half her interview time left. She waited for the cheers to erupt behind her, but they never came. _Never mind,_ She thought to herself, _they're probable to busy crying. _

Across Capitol, people began to burst out laughing.

* * *

**District 2 Male:**

"So Luke, how has your stay been so far."

"Good, bad, a little boring to." Luke sat stiffly in his chair, trying and failing to be relaxed and likable.

"Boring? Boring! Our Capitol Boring!" Caesar gaped at the audience.

"Yes, a little bit." Luke was quickly returning to his natural manor, the hours of coaching wearing off. "There isn't much to do."

"But it's the Hunger Games!" Caesar lifted his arms up in feigned exasperation. "There's everything to do!"

"No, there really isn't. It's really quite dull."

* * *

**District 2 ********Female**:

"But everything is just so pretty and nice. I just love it!" Doll sat perched on the edge of her seat, eyes wide as she took in the crowd. Never had her nick name been more accurate. Clothed in a frilly white dress, hair in tight curls, eye liner and makeup painted to make her eyes look enormous, one might have thought she was actually made of plastic.

"Lillium,"

"Call me Doll. Everyone does." She flashed a smile at the crowd.

"Ok, Doll. " Caesar reached over and took her hand. "We've heard about your family and friends, but what about you."

"What about me?" Doll echoed innocently. "Well...my name is Lillium."

The crowd laughed.

* * *

**District 3 Male:**

The crowd erupted with cheers, booming as a thousand voices laughed.

"No, no, it happened." Rexin said, reclining in his chair. "Guy wouldn't let me go."

"And what did you tell him."

"Well, what else was I suppose to tell him. I said I was a tribute. And the guy, he faints on the spot."

People in the crowd had fallen out of their chairs, curled up on the ground and screaming with laughter.

* * *

**District 3 ********Female**:

"I don't have much of a choice."

Caesar nodded. "So you don't like the Hunger Games." The crowd grew deadly silent.

"My feelings don't really matter much do they. I'm going in no matter what." Sophie stared blankly back at Caesar.

"Yes, but what to you feel, what do you think. We all want to know." Ceasar extended a hand towards the crowd, speaking for all of them.

"I haven't bothered to think about it."

* * *

**District 4 Male:**

Equinox sat down by Caesar, crossing his legs and smiling at the crowd. Dressed in an elegant silk suit, he seemed aloof yet amicable.

"So Equinox, how have you been." Caesar rested casually on the arm of his chair, as though addressing an old friend.

"Quite good dear sir."

Caeser looked at the crowd, raising an eyebrow. "So, no complaints?"

"No, nothing of ay importance."

"Nothing important? What about the unimportant?"

"Well, there's this thing, with the closets."

Caesar nodded.

"They choose your clothing for you."

Caesar clapped his hands together and sat up. "I heard they updated the suits this year. Oh, those things are fantastic."

"Well, my closet has a thing for pink heels."

"Really?" Caeser looked intrigued. "So what happened?"

"Lets just say that if it wasn't for the technicians help, these," He lifted his dress shows. "Might have been fuchsia stilettos."

* * *

**District 4 ********Female**:

Saphira took a depth breath, she was going to nail this. She was going to be the one they remembered. She took a step forward, and she was on stage. And her legs liquified. The crowd was huge, a giant mass of shifting darkness and exploding flashes of light. She stumbled over to Caeser, trembling as she sat down. In her head, she counted to 7, trying to block it all out. She was here talking to Caeser. There was no one else. There was no one else.

"So! Saphira! What's going on?"

"Well. I'm having an interview." Saphira kicked herself. 'Having an interview', it wasn't even funny.

Caesar chuckled, but even he couldn't get the crowd to laugh. "We'll let's cut strait to the chase, shall we?"

"Definitly." Saphira wondered if that sounded as awkward as she thought.

"What do you bring to the table. Why are you going to win?"

"Because I'm the best. I can throw, fight, shoot, and I'm smarter than anyone else here." _That sounded good didn't it?_

"Are you now?"

"Yes I am."_ This is just getting worse._ She thought.

* * *

**District 5 Male:**

"So yah, that's me."

Caesar laughed. "I think we can all agree there's more to you, Heloise, then that!"

"What's your life story? What do you want? What do you think of all this?" Caesar gestured at the stadium.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just boring like that."

* * *

**District 5 ********Female**:

Reese entered the stage in a dase. Here was a people who had killed her mother. A people who were about to kill her. But she had no energy for anger, only numbness. She was only vaguely aware of sitting down, of being asked questions. Only vaguely aware of her answers. Until, towards the end, she finally woke up.

"So Reese." Caesar said, trying to get some life out of her. "Can you tell me about you family."

"I have 3 brothers, and my sister."

"What about your parents? Where are they?"

And in one moment, life, feeling, came rushing back. Words spilled from her lips, stumbling through the tears spilling from her eyes. "My mom, she, she died. I-I hadn't seen her since, since, I was te-ten, and n-now she's she's." Reese started sobbing. "And now sh-she's dead. And my dad is too. The-they're de-de-dead."

Caesar started to speak, but Reese cut him off. "And if I don't get home. If I-I do-don't get ho-home. Cories going to be all along. A-and he's only 5 and An-ana-Annaleigh and Vit-vi-vitter-i-io ca-can't, they can't take ca-ca-care of him. And I'm not going to be there." Reese dissolved into tears, crying uncontrollable into her arms, ruining the thin fabric supporting the layers of sequins.

* * *

**District 6 Male:**

"Nock Nock," Asher started before Caesar got a chance to speak.

"Uhh..." Caesar glanced at the crowd, shrugging his shoulders. "Who's there?"

"Me."

"Me who?"

"Me is a pronoun, it doesn't have a last name." Asher shook his head, disappointed.

Silence.

"So how are you?" Asher asked.

"I'm fine, thanks. You?" Caesar looked bemused.

"It's always about me. So, what do you think of the capitol?"

"Oh I don't know. When you've been here long enough, you get tired of the food." Well, this was a first. Which, for Caesar, was saying something.

"I see what you're saying. Any family back home?"

"I am home." An edge of anger was entering Caesars voice, very unlike him.

* * *

**District 6 ********Female**:

Elise breathed in and out. _Innocent and sweet. Innocent and sweet. I can do this. I'm innocent and sweet._ At least, that's what her mentor told her to be. Someone gave her a gentle shove on the back, and she was on stage. The world glittered with camera flashes, the stage glowing in the cross fire of a thousand spotlights. Elise took her seat next to Caeser, and, as she breathed in and out, the character that had alluded her all evening finally came through. She was innocent and sweet.

"So Elise, how has your stay been."

"Well," Elise smiled shyly, looking down at her glittering green dress. Her voice was a high and unnatural soprano. "It's been, it's been great!. I mean, the city, the capitol, it's like nothing I've ever seen and I just love it!" She was gushing, and the crowd loved it. "The people her are so nice, nothing like home, everyone is just so, so, wonderful!"

"I'm glad you like it. Could you tell me a little about home? District 6. What is it like there, for you?"

This was a touchy subject. She couldn't talk about her gang of illegal pick-pockets could she. "Well, it's nothing like here." She stalled, but the crowd chuckled. "I mean, there's not as much food, and the people are not quite as nice."

"I'm sure they aren't."

* * *

**District 7 Male:**

**[I'm very sorry about this, but Cronomon has been giving some very confusing information on Reyean Ocimus (I'm not even sure if that is his name) Sorry, but I'm skipping this interview all together, and just killing him in the bloodbath. I hope you don't mind this breach of the 4th wallor whatever]**

* * *

**District 7 ********Female**:

Julliet walked onto the stage, smiling warmly at the crowd as if greeting old friends. She took her place next to Caesar.

"Julliet, my dear girl, how are you?"

"Good Caesar, and you?"

"Splendid!" The capitol audience laughed at their exaggerated formality. "What have you been up to lately?"

"A little training, a little eating, some sleeping here at their. The usual." Juliet brushed her hair back down over her shoulder like her stylist had told her to.

"The usual! You'd think you'd been here for months!"

"Feels like it sometimes." Julliet crossed her legs, trying to seem older than she was.

* * *

**District 8 Male:**

"So, Hemlock, how'd you get your name?" Caesar asked.

"My name?"

"Well, you know we have some, uhh, creative ones around here," Caesar looked at the audience, as though sharing an inside joke. "but I've never heard yours."

"I don't know, maybe it's because I'm deadly." Hemlock gave the crowd a ridicules dark look, slanting his eyes and trying to look 'deadly'. They all laughed.

* * *

**District 8 ********Female**:

"So, how do you like District 8?"

Jordeo Christian looked down at her hand. "I don't know. It's not very fun."

"Not fun?"

"Yah, they make us go to school and all."

The crowd laughed even though Jordeo wasn't joking. She was dressed, like she preferred, almost like a boy. Military hat tucking her hair out of site, army jacket and combate pants.

* * *

**District 9 Male:**

Daniel looked at Caesar, confused. "I mean, I don't think I'm really brave or anything."

Caesar laughed. "I saw your reaping. Swear I've never seen anyone seem to care less about being reaped."

"I wasn't really brave or anything, I just was shocked."

"Or maybe you have something up your sleeve." Caesar gave him a wink, and the crowd chuckled.

* * *

**District 9 ********Female**:

Alarms blared through the interview stage, peacekeepers streaming on. Caesar Flickerman, the man who always kept his cool, was on the floor screaming as a little girl sat on his chest, tearing savagely at his face. Her nails were on the verge of ripping into his jugular when the needle pinched into her arm and the anesthetic was released. Saya slumped over, whispering quitly to herself about blood, her eyes drifting slowly closed. Caesar Flickerman stared at the ceiling, shocked. No one had ever done that before.

* * *

**District 10 Male:**

"So, Lucus, what do you like to do in your free time."

"Nothing."

"Any life goals."

"To die early and without notice."

"Uhh... any reason why."

"I think the author needed a bloodbath character."

"Fascinating"

* * *

**District 10 ********Female**:

Sarah clicked her heals nervously, like she always did. This was her moment, she had to do this right. Only one chance. Only one chance to do this. With a deep breath she stepped on stage, and, seeing the whole of Panem watching her, fainted. It took them several minuted to wake her up, and by then the crowd had gotten bored. The paramedics lifted her on to her chair, gave her a shot of adrenaline, and hoped for the best.

* * *

**District 11 Male:**

Harris Welsley had been crying all week, and today was no exception. As he stepped onto the stage, he broke out in tears. Caesar, being Caesar, stepped up from his chair and comforted him, leading him gently down to his seat, and then questioned him delicately.

"So Harris, how has your time here been." Caesar voice grew soft and kind, far from his usually booming cry.

"I-It's be-be-been horr-hor-horrible. I-I-I-I-I ju-ju-ja-just wa-want to g-go home." He sobbed.

Caesar took his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "Anyone you miss?"

"Mu-my ma-mom. I mi-miss h-her."

"I'm sure you do." Caesar gave a reassuring smile, knowing in his hear that this boy would die in the first week. That this boy would never see his mother again.

* * *

**District 11 ********Female**:

"The mist of the Great Spite is swirling around you! Steaming from you very bones. Caesar Flickerman, you are destined for great things." Ismene stood flourishing her finger wildly at the crowd and then pointing directly at her host.

"Ahhh, I see." Caesar looked nervously around, wondering whether there was a gas leak in the training center.

* * *

**District 12 Male:**

"Trust me Flick, I got this is the bag." Nentus leaned back, smiling confidently at the crowd.

'Flick' seemed surprised by his new nick name. "Any hints at whats coming?" Caesar asked, humoring the relatively puny child in front of him.

"Nah, they don't get an hints." Nentus pointed back stage. "Not that it would help them anyway." He winked at the crowd.

* * *

**District 12 ********Female**:

Slate stared at the crowd, in shock. From the smalest part of district 12, kept safe from the mined by her mother, Slate had never seen so many people before in her life. Caesar questions went strait over her head, her mind completely oblivious to anything other then the stupendous world of people before her.

Finally, when Caesar tapped her on the shoulder, she breathed an answer. "There are just so many people!"

"Not many people were you grew up?" Caesar asked, relieved that she had finally responded.

"No! I've only known." She started counting on her fingers. "9 people my whole life. The reaping was like this too. It was my first year and there were just so many!"

"Well, there's a lot more people watching you then you see here."

"I know! And that's what's so amazing!"


	12. Chapter 11: A Secret In the Walls

**Though many of you have stopped reading this because I took so long to update, but we're finally in the arena! Again, my writing is a little rusty, but helpful criticism is requested. **

* * *

**Day**** 1**

* * *

"And you expect me to wear this!" Lilia screamed, pointing at the outfit laying beside her. The rugged green shirt, old fashion boots, and worn leather pants were definitely not her style. "I demand proper clothing." She waved her stylist off with her hand, turned around and waited for him to fetch her new clothes. It was only after a couple of minutes that she realized her was still there. Good help was so hard to find these days.

"Sweety," He said in his dangerously false falcetto. "You're going to put on those cloths and get over it."

Lilia stepped forward, eyes slanting. "Sweety, you're going to get me new clothes or wake up dead in my daddy's slaughterhouse."

Her stylist gave a humorless laugh. "Sweety, I'm not the one about to die."

* * *

Equinox glanced around the room, dismissing his stylist with a warm smile. His clothing, though horrible in design, fit quite well. Not bothering, like many, to take one last glance at the world, Equinox stepped onto his plate. This was the moment he had waited for his whole life, this was the first step towards victory.

* * *

Saya's stylist screamed. The little girl, the little evil girl, was smiling at her. Her hand clenched to her throat, she fled the room.

Saya shook her head, disappointed. For the first time since her mother's death, she was totally and completely calm. This was a dream come true. 24 healthy human bodies, just waiting to be killed. And when the plate pushed up upwards, lifting her through the delicate glass tube, it was not fear or anticipation she felt, but total serenity. This was the world she was ment for. Not the one of moral laws and strict punishment, the world created just for her by the game makers.

* * *

Rexin glanced around him, developing his plan of attack. Four stone towers rose from the ground around them, reaching into the air with forked teeth along their edges. Grass flowed freely along the ground, short and tuff, halted only at the edge of the great stone walls that linked the four towers together. Across from Rexin was the gate, a huge gap in the wall, beyond it lying hills of forest rolling on forever.. Within the massive confins of the wall was a stone building behind them, punching into the air far higher than the stone towers. It's circular base ate up most of the area, leaving only a sliver of room for the tributes circle. The cornucopia itself was crusted with jews and, it seemed, made of solid gold.

"Tributes of the 113th Hunger Games, Welcome!" Caesar's voice boomed out from hidden speakers. "You are here today to practice in a long tradition. Honored and blessed, you are the eyes of every citizen of Panem. So, without any more delay, lets start"

Rexin wondered if he was in enough with the careers to join them. I mean, they had discussed their plans with him right there.

"10!"

If they didn't except him, he was playing a big risk by joining them. He'd probuble end up dead.

"9!"

On the other hand, if he didn't kill them from the inside, he was doomed.

"8!"

This was useless, he had already decided last night.

"7!"

"6!"

The only reasonable option was to join with them.

"5!"

I mean, how else was he suppose to win?

"4!"

"3!"

And they were stupid enough that he could kill them.

"2!"

"1!"

And, splitting the silence that rested over the arena, the cannon went off.

* * *

Doll watched as the arena exploded into chaos. Tributes lept off their plates, some fleeing towards the gate, others diving into the bloodbath surrounding the cornucopia. Careers slashed them down mercilessly, some laughing as the blood splashed onto the ground. Equinox himself gave a little smile when he tore down one girl. But soon, the pointless wailing had begun as the tributes drew their last breath. _Like all that screaming is going to save you_. Doll pulled back her dreadful green sleeves, and marched into the battle.

It got louder as she approached, and she relished the rich sounds of battle. The slice as the sword slide through bones, the clank and scream as a district verman's weapon was torn from their hand, and the scream, the beautiful scream, as their head were lopped off. Something carnal, something beautiful, had woken inside her. And all she wanted, all she desperately wanted, was to join the fight. Start with someone easy first, someone she could make suffer.

The opportunity presented itself like a gift from the game makers. A little girl, lonely and defenseless, was cowering in the cornucopia. None of the other tributes had seen her yet, she was hiding in the corner. This one was her's! Doll darted giddily through the crowd, slipping past the fighting tributes. Finally, she was at the mouth of the cornucopia, stepping into the dark shadows and echoing walls. Hiding in the darkest corner, was a littler girl, sobbing. Her face was wet this tears, she had basically cried a pool around her. By her side lay her token, some round thing that was probable a teddy bear. District vermin always brought teddy bears.

"Honey?" Doll crouched down a little as she approached the girl, trying to sound caring and kind. Oh, this was going to be fun. "Honey, are you ok?"

The girl sobbed louder, but it sounded wrong. Because the girl wasn't crying, she wasn't sobbing. She was laughing.

Doll walked faster, wanting to silence the girl who dared laugh as she was about to be to be killed. Wanted to rip the teddy bear out of her stupid little puny ha- "Ahhh!" Doll screamed as the 'teddy bear' that wasn't a teddy bear rolled towards her, drenched in tears that weren't really tears. Helious's head tumbled out of the darkness, leaving a trail of his own blood behind him. The stupid weird district 5 career's head stared bumped against her feet, the empty eyes staring up at her.

Doll tried to process this. So the little girl had stabbed him with a knife by accident and beheaded him, and now she was scared. She had gotten lucky. Doll had nothing to worr- The girl, the _thing,_ leaped out of the darkness, screaming with joy as she clawed at Doll's face. Blood spilled freely from the gashy collecting on her never-again-to-be-perfect cheeks. Slipping her arm between her and the girl, Doll threw her off. Smiling with satisfaction and she was slammed into the wall of the cornucopia. Spears clatterd to the ground, along with an evil looking carving knife that curved back in a deadly arch.

Picking up the knife, Doll moved towards the girl, and now she recognized her. It was Saya, that crazy one that attacked Caesar. She was still knocked out. Doll sat down on top of her, taking her time. Then, when Saya was securely pinned underneath her, she waited. By now the yelling and clanking of battle had died out, the careers finishing up the remaining tributes. Doll wanted the little, stupid girl to be awake for this.

Finally, her eyes slide open, out of focus and confused.

"Hi sweaty." Doll whispered.

"Hi bitch." Saya smiled to herself, turning her head to the side, amused. "You don't look so good. All bloody and crap."

Doll grimaced. "Ok, down to business." She took the blade in her hand and waved it in front of Saya, just so she would have time to start screaming before it began. Then, with great slowness, she moved the blade towards Saya's eye. The girl didn't even flinch.

"Doll, what in gods name are you doing!" Equinox had entered the cave looking disgusted.

"What are you talking about!" Doll seethed. She wanted to kill this bitch already!

"Poor little girl like that, and you're just going to kill her!"

"That's the plan sweetheart."

"Oh dear me! You poor, poor thing." Equinox bent over, pushing Doll easily off Saya with one hand, and helping her up.

"Thank you." Saya kicked Equinox in the shin, turning to run, but Equinox had barley felt it.

He grabbed her arm with one hand, and wagged his other finger in her face. "No, no, no! That's not very nice!"

Saya could only imagine what it felt like to ripe Equinox's throat out. "Let me go!" She sounded like a two year old.

"What's the magic word." Equinox sang.

"Fuck you!"

"No, not that word." Equinox shook his head, disappointed. "The other magic word."

"Please!"

"Then be on your merry way." And with that, Equinox let go of Saya's arm and gave her a fatherly nudge on the back. Saya, looking rather confused, walked out of the cornucopia out of the gate, and into to forest.

* * *

Hemlock ran through the halls of the tower. Asher and him were suppose to meet up outside the walls, but the careers had gotten in the way. Hemlock wasn't even sure he was alive. The sound of his feet echoed painfully loud along the stone corridor, the arched doorways and buttresses only working to amplify the sound. He came to the 15th flight of stairs, exhausted. Then, for the first time, he saw a window. Placed halfway up the twisting stone steps, it was only simple slit in the wall. But when Hemlock finally looked through it, he clenched the stairs in front of him. He was well above the towering walls, well past the point where is stomach could take the height. Sprawling out before him was the arena, beautiful.

Bellow him, if had had the nerve to look, was the last bit of the battle. A tiny ant named Doll would be stalking out of the cornucopia and larger ant named Equinox would be calling after her. The rest of the dots would look very confused as a really tiny ant fled into the forest. But Hemlock didn't look strait down because he didn't have the nerve. Instead, clenching the stairs for support, he gazed out over the landscape.

Trees like green moss blanked the landscape, flowing in gentle slopes of hills. A river, delicate and serene, cut gracefully through the arena, splitting in two half way to the horizon. But then, deep below him, Hemlock heard heavy footsteps. There was no time to look at scenery, he had to try not to die.

Hemlock climbed frantically up the steps, trying to keep the echoing to a minimum. He didn't even know if the Careers had heard him, maybe they were just having a look around.

But then he heard a horrible, evilly sweet voice bouncing up along the corridors from below. "I swear I heard something."

His heart beating hard in his chest, his hopes sinking deep into his stomach, Hemlock darted upwards. Higher and higher, faster and faster. The windows were on every corridor now, but he willed himself not to look. Looking might cause him to feel sick. Looking would be fatal. And finally, horrible, he came to the top of the tower. But there were no walls, only air.

Hemlock stood on a platform above all the arena, standing on top of a stone structure that reached well into the sky. His only protection from falling was a one foot railing around the base, and the floor beneath his feet. The whole world tilted sideways, threatening to throw him off, tumbling towards the ground. His feet gave way and he collapsed. He hugged the ground in desperation. This was how he was going to die. Killed by a fear of heights. He inched his way back to the staircase, a hole in the ground that lead downwards. And when he had come back down, and the sky was locked securely behind stone walls, he realized he was dead.

There was no way he could escape, no way he could service this. This great castle would be his tomb, the biggest in history. His heart slowed preemptively, the world spinning before the blow came, he collapsed gently against the wall. Dreary, He moved his fingers along the cracks in the stone, marching his hands along their surface. This was were he was going to die. Vaguely, he wondered what his family would do. What Asher would think when he saw the sign in the sky. His only ally dead. And then, unconsciously his fingers pressed against a stone that felt, _different._ The cracks a bit too precise, the stone a fraction of a degree to cold. And, silently, the stone slide into the wall, and the section of stone Hemlock was leaning against slide into the floor. And struggling to regain his balance, Hemlock stepped into the passageway within the wall.

* * *

**This was day one. The next chapter with also be day one (some more info, it will be about 750 words)**

**Number of tributes left: 18**

**Here is who died (R.I.P):**

**Sarah Livian**

**Slate Dilmock**

**Jordeo Christian**

**Lucus Demonya**

**Hiliouse Demini**

**Reyan Ocimus**

**Please, again, leave constructive critisism. Did I manage to build tension in certain parts, or was it just boring and you wanted me to get to the point? Or both? Was my description to much? To little? (I hope not :) ) The characters under-developed?**


	13. Chapter 12: Setting up Camp

**I slept in all of yesterday, so I didin't update, sorry. This chapter should just finish up the last chapter (as the last chapter was getting to long).**

* * *

**Day 1**

* * *

Daniel flinched with each fire of the cannon, marking the end of the bloodbath.

"6." Juliet murmured under her breath. 6 people dead. 6 people never to see the light of day again.

Ventus scanned the surrounding forest, eager to start moving away from the castle. "Is everyone here?"

"I think Asher and Hemlock were going to join us." Sophie stepped out of the forest, not a mark on her. But Ismene, following behind her, was a mess.

Twigs and brambles protruding form her hair, scratches etched along her jaw, Ismene was crouched over a make shift staff composed of a single rotting piece of wood.

Juliet tried to suppress a chuckle. "What happened?"

"She tripped."

* * *

As the 5th and final_ boom_ exploded across the arena, Asher closed his eyes, wondering which one was Hemlock. There was always that group of non-careers that was banding together, but the only person he had really trusted here was Hemlock. Anyway, a group of tributes that large was destined to fail. They would split up eventually, and Asher wasn't sure he wanted to be in the middle of that.

"Stupid branches!"

Asher turned his head, looking for the source of the noise.

"Well maybe if you didn't, I don't know, CRASH INTO THEM! they might not be such a problem!"

It was definitely coming from his left.

"I didin't give you permission to talk!"

Asher could almost _hear _the other person rolling their eyes.

Finally, the two girls came into sight, one was punching through the underbrush with her knife, the other was just pushing it out of the way.

"Who goes there!" It was the first girl.

Asher wondered what she was talking about, maybe it was a signal to the other girl. They continued to walk towards him.

"Who the hell are you!" The second girl screamed.

_Oh, they're talking to me. That makes sense..._ That's when he started running.

* * *

In the castle, deep within the walls, Hemlock sat, examining the blade by the light of a single candle. The flickering light dancing along the metallic surface, reflecting off the cruel jagged teeth. Making them seem to dance with the flames. It was the only thing he had had time to snatch from the career's stores.

He sat on a landing between the stairs, which dove into darkness a few steps both ways, falling past the feeble glow of the candle. Here, locked between the walls, Hemlock was safe. Tucked out of site, and out of mind. It had been an accident, stumbling into the careers make-shift store room. He had found a doorway on one of the landings, and, curious he had twisted the handle. But instead of turning, the door had slide into the ground, opening up to one of the many compartments of the tower.

* * *

"Well, sirs and madams, the obvious conclusion is that some dear sir, or madam, has taken it." Equinox waited for someone else to speak.

"Well it wasn't me." Luke was leaning against the wall.

Lilia looked up from her nails to see the careers staring at her. "Obviously, it wasn't me."

"How do we know that?" Rexin had finished sorting through the rest of their things, making sure nothing else was taken.

"Excuse me." Doll pipped up sweetly. "I think we can all agree that Lilia wouldn't know how to use a knife if she took one. And even then, she wouldn't be much of a threat anyway."

The rest of the group murmured ascent, except Lilia, who was already back to her nails.

They stood in an room on the 8th floor. This room, like all the others, was light by candles, adorned with oil paintings of forgotten men, and matted with intrecite rugs. The careers stash was pilled here, separated into three groups: weird clothes, normal clothes, and weapons. The weird clothes pile mounted high into the air, comprised of sheep skin pajamas and oddly shaped crowns. The normal clothes were comprised of a sock and a few pairs of slacks that could have gone either way. The weapons pile on the other hand was magnificent. There were simple knives, torture knifes, swords, spears, wood bows and arrows. Some had incrusted hilts, some were plain leather and others still were solid gold and steel. And one, a particular one Rexin had set his eyes on, was missing.

"Well there's no one else in the castle." Luke was picking absentmindedly through the pile, sheathing a gold sword as he talked. "So it's got to be one of us."

"Thank you, captain obvious." Doll rolled her eyes, exasperated.

* * *

**So this was a really short chapter, and I almost made it part of the last one. I just wanted to give you an idea of what was going on. Please leave criticism. Andriodilynya, I am specifically requesting 3 pieces of criticism please... [and I'm officially reading forest of hunger, it's very entertaining]**


	14. Chapter 13: Day of Death

**I realized I forgot to kill someone in the bloodbath *palm to forehead* I updated the last chapter and put Reyan Ocimus on the "dead" list.**

* * *

**Day 2**

* * *

"Who's there." Nentus's untrained ears twitched, as though that would make his hearing better. The skin under his eyes burned and had been ever since he smudged the dirt there. He wasn't quite sure what it was suppose to do, but he had seen a career do it before, and anyway, it looked tough. "I can see you. You better step out. Can't run from death." Nentus gave himself a mental pat on the back, the capitol would remember that line.

Something snapped behind him. Nentus twirled around, chucking the knife haphazardly towards whatever it was. The knife knocked through the foliage catching in a tangle of leaves ten feet above the ground. Nentus started swearing under his breath, marching over to the knife. Then he remembered someone was there.

"Ya see that!" He pointed menacingly at the knife. "That's what I'm gonna hang you from." He moved his head back and forth, waiting for the squeal of fear.

"Hey," A voice, razor thin and deathly sweet, finally answered him.

He twisted around just in time to see the little girl leaping at his jugular.

* * *

_Come on you have to do this. You got to do this. This is the games stupid. Calm the hell down. This is the games. This is the damn freaking games!_ And finally, after hours of indecision, Hemlock grabbed the handle of the archway, let the wall slide into the ground, and lept into the room.

* * *

Luke heard the intruder behind him, could almost feel the feet moving slowly across the floor. Vaguely, he wondered who it was. Maybe it was Rexin, comming to try and kill him, the dirty little rat, or maybe Lilia, cleverer than she looked, seeking some advantage. Or maybe it was Doll, killing him before he killed her. No matter, he could hear the person coming towards to him. Could feel the heat of their body as the stepped closer and closer into his trap.

In an instant, Luke's body tensed, his feet splitting apart as his arm ripped his sword from his belt. He spun around, the blade lashing out with the full torque of his body behind it.

"Ahhh!"

The blade sliced through the edge of their skin, skimming along a rib as it tore through them. Then, seeing his opponent, Luke relaxed, sheathing his blade and standing back to his full height.

"Hemlock, isn't it?" Luke's voice was uncaring and cold, lacking in emotion or pity. His hand hovered over a dagger on his belt, but instead selected the other sword he had left lying on the ground.

"Y-yes." Hemlock stuttered. The knife he had stolen was wrapped in his grip, a gardian between him and Luke. Useless, Hemlock knew, against an armed career.

Luke nodded and then, without another word, lifted his blade, stepped forward and swung at Hemlock's neck.

A loud clang rang out from the shivering blades, Hemlock's knifes locked onto Luke's sword, the jagged teeth digging into the metal. Luke deftly disengaged then lunged foreword with the sword.

By some mericle of self-preservation and fear, Hemlock swung the knife at Luke. With no training and his hand shaking, he missed, the knife instead slamming into Luke's sword, deflecting it to the left. Luke swung back, twisting his whole body around for a deathly blow to Hemlocks other side.

But in the instant before the blade embedded itself in his side, Hemlock ran forward ramming the knife between the rips guarding Luke's heart. Blood spread across his shirt, oozing rapidly through the material, dark crimson against the grayish green. The sword clattered to the ground. And Luke, collapsing down onto his knees, stared up at his unlikely killer, his eyes so cold in life, for once showed an emotion: Shock.

Scared by what he had done, Hemlock fled back into the walls, leaving the knife buried in Luke's heart.

* * *

"Found one!" Rexin had the last of the filth cornered on the roof. The wind tugged and pulled at them both, threatening to lift them over the shallow railing and off into oblivion.

"Oh Splendid!" Equinox clambered up the stares, adjusting the cuff links of a suit he had salvaged from the 'weird clothes' pile.

They examined the sobbing boy with distast. If you were going to die, at least don't make it everyone else's problem.

"Wait for me." Came the girlish squeal of Doll, excited that they had finally found a tribute hiding in their castle.

Rexin eyes were still fixed on the wailing tribute in front of him. "Where's Lilia?"

Doll rolled her eyes. "Probable fixing her nails. I don't get why she we even bother to keep her. Equinox, I want her to go away."

"Oh Doll, my dear, we both know that her sponsors will out rival even our own. We must keep her around, else loose a great deal of money. We may always dispose of her later." Equinox patted Doll comfortingly on the back.

"Shush up!" Rexin seethed. "If their broadcasting that to the capitol, it isn't going to go over very well."

Equinox nodded his agreement.

"Now, back to the matter at hand." Equinox gestured tot he sobbing child. "Who wants to do the honors."

"Me!" And without bothering to wait for accent, Doll skipped up to the sobbing little boy, selected a short sword from her belt, and lobbed of his head.

* * *

Asher screamed through the gag, trying desperately to free his wrists from the rope. He was tied to the base of a tree, forced into a sitting position, with a gag drawn across his mouth.

"We should kill him." Elise glared at Asher, her eyes calculating the best why to sever his life. Her arms wer cross across her chest, they had spent all day on the same argument.

"How many times have I told you, we need him." Saphira said exasperated.

"Need him for what!" It had been four hours of the same exact question, and no answer. "He's useless to use. We should kill him now before he kills us in our sleep! What they hell to you want him for!"

"I-I-I don't know." Saphira stared at her feet, willing Elise to just let it go.

"You don't know!" Elise started passing back and forth, whispering, yelling, under her breath.

"Fine. If you're so set on killing him, why don't you do it!"

"Fine!" Elise picked up one of their precious knifes, turned to Asher, and stared at him. He started screaming through the gag, twisting his body in a disperate attempt to escape. His legs, tied together, kicked out, trying to ward off Elise.

_You have to do this. You have to do this. This is the Hunger Games._ Elise closed her eyes and gave her self three more seconds. Then, gritting her teeth together, she lifted Asher by his collar, glared into his eyes, and stabbed bellow his rib cage.

His body shook once, convulsing and turning as it struggled to pump out the blood spilling into his stomach. Thick crimson spilled from his lips, coating them mournfully red as his front was soaked with bits of flesh, pieces of his stomach following the blood up threw his throat.

* * *

"You stupid district scum bag!" Lilia's voice echoed up the stairs, faded by the wind.

Rexin shrugged at Doll, who looked to Equinox, who nodded. They moved back down the stairs, careful to avoid the edge of the tower. Inside, the voices were louder.

"I-I'm, I'm sorry." A feeble trembling voice said form somewhere down the hall.

"Sorry won't fix my nails!"

Equinox lead the way down the hall, peering into rooms as they past for the source of the noise.

"I-I-I'm s-so s-so-sorry." The voice trembled again.

"Ughh! Stupid, Vermin, Idiots!"

They trembling voice was screaming now, yelling for her to stop. "Please stop, no!"

Equinox sped up, finally coming to the source of the noise. In a small room at the end of the hall, Lilia was attacking a lanky boy twice her size. Bare of any other weapon, and skilled in none of them, Lilia was making use of her sharp, solid, chemically treated nails.

They stood they for a moment, amused, but eventually the joke wore off. Rexin stepped up to Lilia, tapping her on the shoulder.

"What!" She screamed, stepping back from the cowering boy, who's face was now lashed with claw marks. Rexin lifted up his sword. "Need some help?"

Lilia nodded, waving at him to finish the deed. She grabbed a chair from a corner of the room, and set to work fixing her nails.

''No! Please! I'll do anything! I'll-I'll-I'll umm..." His head tumbled down to the ground, the blood pooling around the body.

"Someone's going to half to clean this up, and it obviously isn't going to be her." Rexin gestured at Lilia. "Where's Luke, he hasn't done anything all day. Why don't we go get him to do it."

* * *

**Some of the things planned for this chapter got bumped to the next one. This one was ment to finish what happened to Asher, Saphira, and Elise, but I couldn't get to that. (start of next chapter I will). Next chapter will also be day 2. Please constructive critisism. Andriodilenya, I'm requesting two non-grammar related critisisms. :)**

**Number of people left: 14**

**Deaths:**

**Jordeo Christian**

**Harris Welsley**

**Asher Laylox**

**Lucus Demonya**


	15. Chapter 14: Testing Bonds

**Hi... I felt that I needed to put something here, but I have nothing to say...**

* * *

**Day 2**

* * *

****"Daaadualueeeeee!" Ismene chanted, hovering over the fire. "May the Great Spirit bless the evening meal, bring swift winds of hope upon us, and enlighten the ignorent and stupid." Ismene gave a meaningful glare at Juliet, who was busy talking to Reese.

"I swear she's getting worse!" Juliet whispered.

"Don't maker her feel bad, she's just trying to cope." Reese looked at Ismene sadly. She really was getting worse. "I mean, we're all trying to cope aren't we?"

"Well, my coping doesn't involve singing over our dinner." Juliet accepted her bowl of rosted nuts and mushrooms from Ventus gratefully.

"I don't think." Sophie began, her voice ringing out clearly behind them. "That it's very lucky to discuss things behind someones back!"

Reese looked horrorstruck, glancing over to see how Ismene would react. She seemed not to notice, or, at least, not to connect Sophie's statement with herself. Juliet on the other hand seemed undisturbed.

* * *

"Well, I didn't kill him!" Rexin yelled, unsheathing his sword.

Doll rolled her eyes. "Well it wasn't me and it certainly wasn't that." She pointed at Lilia, who, this time, was aware enough to look insulted. "So that leaves Equinox and you."

"Please, I was with you this whole afternoon. The cannon only fired a couple minutes ago! Anyway, I was the one who suggested we get Luke to clean up the body in the first place!"

"Just because you let him bleed out slowly doesn't meen you didn't do it." Surprisingly, it was Lilia who made the accusation.

Doll, hating to agree with Lilia, changed her stance. "Well actually, I'm not to sure about you anymore."

Lilia pointed to herself indignantly. "Me!"

"I saw you tear apart that district filth."

"Please." Rexin said. "This girl would never have been able to take on Luke. Anyway, has anyone else noticed? That's the knife from yesterday."

They were standing in the bedroom Luke had selected for himself on the 9th floor. A bed, a dark velvet curtain hanging over the four posts, lay in the center of the circular floor. Paintings of old battles with swords and haunted men preserved in oil and canvass hung at intervals around the wall. And on the floor, drowning in an angry pool of blood, was Luke's dead body.

"So you must have stolen it!" Lilia exclaimed, exasperated. "I mean it's not that hard to figure."

Rexin looked outraged. "Stole it! I'm the one who claimed it in the first place. Why would I bring up a blade that I was hiding?"

Equinox spoke, finally. No one had had the nerve to accuse him yet. "Dear Misses and Sirs, may I suggest that we not discard our alliance over one dead tribute. Our power lies in our unity, and we can not risk that. Whichever of us it was, is not going to make themselves known. All we know is that they'll have no chance again. Our bedroom doors lack locks, but that's no reason not to secure them."

"Fine." Rexin muttered.

Doll turned her head away from the other two. "Fine."

Lilia just shrugged.

"But we still have the body to deal with. The capitol can't lift him out of here, someone has to bring it outside."

"Do you mind checking that, dear sir?" Equinox asked, his hands clasped behind his back.

Rexin sighed. "Fine."

They clambered up the stairs, Lilia lagging behind as they made their way up. Finally, they got to the last floor, the room with the body just to the left. All except Lilia, three flights behind them, stepped in.

"Where did it go." Rexin stepped over to were the body had been, examining the floor for stains. "It was definitely in this room."

"I believe." Equinox began, hands still behind his back. "That the gamemakers found a way to dispose of it."

* * *

Night consumed the evening sky, washing it free of blue and puffy white clouds. Replaced instead by the soft glow of the half full moon, the twinkling white of the pinprick stars. Underneath it all, staring up through a gap in the foliage above her, was Saphira, sitting on a root. Her hands moved deftly over the end of the branch, shaving it into a spear with a small knife she had snatched at the cornucopia.

She felt oddly empty inside, like the battle was already lost, like her fate already dead. It was that hollow feeling that accompanied the sight of her parents, or her friends, or the careers back home. It drained everything out of her and left her with nothing. It was failure, its unforgiving drain.

How far she had come from those early days, learning sword play and stealth for the first time. Thinking, maybe, she could win. But here she was, a common tribute, the first district four in a long while not to make it into the career pack. Her skills and wits had abandoned her the first day she stepped into the training center, eaten away at by her fears and by her worries.

"Are you going to help?" Elise stood in front of the fire, it's warm glow radiating around her outline, dancing along her back in soothing waves. The comfort was almost enough to mitigate her annoyance with Saphira. "Or do you think you get the night off because you acccidently caught squirrel?"

* * *

"I don't know what to do with them." Reese lay by the burning embers, staring up are the night sky.

Daniel sighed, his hand nestled in hers. "I don't know, but I think it's going to split this alliance apart."

"It's not that bad." A touch of worry entered Reese's voice, because they both knew that the alliance would split up inevitable. It was too big to last more than a week or two.

"Doesn't matter." Daniel leaned his head back onto the damp grass. "We can always start our own."

Reese hesitated to respond. The suggestion that they stick together was...unexpected. Not that she didin't want to. It's just that she didn't think _he_ wanted to. "Ok," She said quietly. She wondered if he had even heard her.

* * *

Hemlock listened at the archway, wondering if he would hear a voice. It had been ten minutes, and it must be past midnight, they were sure to be gone. Tentatively, he turned the doorknob. When the wall had slide down, he stepped into the room. He listed through what he needed again: Another candle, a knife, and something to sleep on. Someone had already blown all the candles out, because, apart from some light tricking in through from the hallway window, it was pitch black.

He moved over to the corner, where he knew the careers stored the spare matched and candles the capitol had left in the cornucopia, and took one of each. Then, moving to the weapons pile, he selected a knife at random, careful to make sure the rest of the pile didn't collapse around it. He had noticed the clothing last time, and it was from there he stole sutable materials to make a bed. Thick coats of velvet and linen shirts with frills and buttons.

Arms full of the goods, he made his way carefully back to the arch way, kicking at lever beside it. The stone slide back up from the ground, blending in seamlessly with the rest of the wall.

* * *

**So... sorry there were no deaths. Plenty of people will die in the next chapter, and I was going to kill a few in this one as well, but I decided against it. (not enough time). AND BETA PERSON (I'm not going to misspell your penname again) I HAD TO POST IT EVENTUALLY! [I'm continuing my two criticism policy, no matter how annoying]**


	16. Chapter 15: And Then There Were Three

**Hopefully someone will get my "And Then There Were None" reference at the beginning**

* * *

**Day 3**

* * *

"So that means there's three of us." Rexin said, unsheathing his blade.

"MmHm." Doll narrowed her eyes, selecting a thin jewel encrusted sword from her belt.

"I guess we know were we stand then."

"Guess so."

Equinox was looking between the two of them, his eyebrows furrowed. "Excuse me, sir and miss, but does anyone want to sacrifice the time to explain to me what in gods name is going on!"

"Don't you see." Rexin spun the blade in his hand, trying to look intimidating. He didn't move his eyes from Dolls blade. "It was her all along."

"Me!" Doll gave a little laugh. "He's been the one killing everyone."

Rexin stopped spinning his blade, confused. There was no point for her to lie now. They both knew it was her, and it wouldn't make a difference to Equinox. So what was she playing at?

"Why doesn't anyone bother to consider me!" Equinox huffed, looking positively offended.

Rexin dropped his blade, stunned. "It was you!" He might be able to escape Doll, but he would never stand a chance against Equinox.

"Of course not!" Equinox looked outraged.

They stood, like the day before, in a bedroom. But this time, it was Lillia's. Eyes closed peacefully on the bed, she could have been sleeping except for the growing pool of red spreading along her sheets.

Doll rolled her eyes. "So I guess it's back to you and me then."

"Guess so." Rexin swallowed hard, he had been hoping the career alliance would hold together a little longer.

"Oh my dear Rexin, I expected more of you dear sir." Equinox shook his head, thoroughly disappointed. "Did anyone bother to look at the door."

They followed his gaze, for the first time breaking the glaring contest between them. Surrounding the door was a pile of broken furniture. Split chair legs and cracked burrows pushed back just enough for them to slide into the room.

"It wasn't any of us." Rexin breathed, realizing what Equinox had.

"Does anyone mind explaining." Doll had resheathed her sword, a hand planted impatiently on her hip.

"Whoever killed her had to be in here before she blocked up the door last night. It took us ten minutes to break in, and considering the racket we caused I doubt anyone could have done it even if they were strong enough. Even then, they would have broken all the furniture to get inside like we did!" Rexin explained.

"And..." Equinox prompted.

"And there still here!" Doll exclaimed, beating Rexin to the punch. "Because they couldn't get out either!"

* * *

Hemlock tried not to breath, acutely aware of the racket his heart was making in his chest. What if they found the passage? What if they heard him? Was this the day he was going to die? The knife, staned red with blood, was still clutched in his hands. Maybe he thoght he would use it to defend himself if they found him.

He waited for the door to slide down, for the archway to collapse into the ground, for someone to scream "I think I heard something" and mark the end of his ruse. But instead came cries of frustration as they decimated the room, finding no one there.

* * *

Elise trailed behind Saphira, supplying a constant stream of criticism. "You know you could just push it out of the way."

Saphira grunted, continuing to slash the foliage to pieces.

"I mean, even I would be able to track us."

Saphira pretended not to hear her this time, continuing her campaign against leaves. She lifted her knife behind her shoulder, preparing to slash a limb out of her way when a hand secured itself around her wrist.

"Wha-" Another hand clamped over her mouth.

"Shut up, or you're going to kill both of us." Elise's angry whisper sent a shiver down her body. Was her ally already turning on her so soon?

* * *

Ventus wondered if he was having any effect on the capitol. It was highly unlikely at this point, but he would have his chance during the final interview. For a moment, he mourned those who would have to die for the greater good, and those who already had. He only hoped that he wouldn't have to be the one to do it, that the deed would fall out of his hands into the waiting palm of some greater evil.

Something snapped to his right, his well trained ears picking up the minut sound, foreign to the natural rythme of the forest. Slowly, he unsheathed his sword, the only weapon he had bothered to snatch during the bloodbath. And through the underbrush he saw them. Two pairs of feet, splotches of brown, concealed behind heavy layers of foliage.

"Who's their." His voice penetrating through the underbrush, ringing out clearly above the sounds of the forest. There was no response. "Show yourself. I can see your feet." The boots, or the part of them he could see through the forest, retracted, attempting to hid themselves again.

Ventus sighed. "I can still see you."

Finally, two girls stepped foreword, pushing the low hanging branches out of their way. The furthest one was carrying a knife.

* * *

"You what!" Juliet screamed, standing up.

"I invited them." Ventus remained completely serene. "They were alone and I decided to invite them to our allience."

Juliet struggled to hold back a flood of rage. Finally she spoke, her voice taught and thin. "Didn't you think that some of us might have wanted a say in this before you put all our lives at risk!"

"Please, we're helping you out." One of the girls said obnoxiously, her brown hair tied back in a ponytail with a band of string. "It's not like we need you."

"Then leave" Juliet sneered.

"Don't tell me what to do." Saphira didn't know why she was arguing, only that she didn't want to bow down to anyone else. Elise was bad enough.

"Well, your not staying."

"Fine." Saphira screamed, clenching her fists threateningly.

Juliet regained her composure. "Fine." Her voice was delicately sweet, mockingly so.

Elise started backing up, followed by Saphira, then, a reasonable distance away, they broke into a run.

* * *

**I should publish the next chapter today.**

**Number of Tributes Left: 13**

**People dead:**

**Lilia Velotera Emorla**


	17. Chapter 16: When Leaders Die

**Sorry for not updating in a couple of days, but I'm back.**

* * *

**Day 5**

* * *

Hemlock breathed a sigh of relief as the careers passed by. By an archway in the wall, he could hear their feet echoing down the hall. _Just need to survive a little longer, just need to hide out here for a little while. They'll give up eventually, think I've escaped. Just need to stay tucked away. _His stomach growled. It had been a long time since he had last eaten. The days of snatching food from the careers stocks were gone; he couldn't risk it anymore.

Finally, the sound of their feet faded away. For now, he was safe.

* * *

"He's got to be here somewhere." Rexin said, kicking angrily at an empty suit of armor. "He can't just have disappeared!"

Doll was equally frustrated. "When we find him, I call dibs." They hadn't gotten any sleep that night, and Doll was getting angry.

The three of them, Rexin, Doll, and Equinox, stood in the candle lit halls of the castle. The landscape, shadowed by the peaceful night sky, was visible through the windows. By Rexin's judgement, it was one o'clock in the morning, maybe a little later.

"I think the only course of action left is to guard our stores." Equinox sighed.

Rexin nodded. "He's probable been living off our food. He has to eat eventually."

"Well, glad we have that figured out then." Doll said. "Have fun with first watch." And with that, she walked off, returning to her bedroom.

* * *

The sun rose above the arena, thick rays of light spilling over the crests of hills, its soothing touch nuzzling the tributes from their sleep.

Reese opened her eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light. She didn't think she had gotten such a good night sleep since her parents left, five years ago. Five years, what a long, long time. And in the luxury of her make shift bed, warmed by the morning sun, the thought of her parents, resting peacefully forever, was more a comfort than a burden. She turned her head, watching the rise and fall of Daniel's chest as he snored.

* * *

Saya watched the girl get up from beside the boy, making her way to the fire in the center of their camp. Saya could feel the tension, the strain, of her anger. It had been a while since she had killed, since she had tasted the fear, heard the screams, laughed at death as she set an end to the life of another. Oh and the girl, just standing their, making breakfast. So alone, the only one awake. How much fun this would be.

At first, she planned to take it slow. Pretend to be the innocent little girl that she never had gotten the chance to be. Pretend, and then lunge for the kill. But the tension inside her was too great, she didn't have the patience to wait anymore. With a cry of pure hunger and desperation, Saya leaped out of the underbrush.

The girl turned around, startled to see the girl rushing at her. Startled to see the mad starvation shinning in the little girl's eyes. In an instant, Saya was on her, pulling her to the ground like an animal. She clawed desperately at the girl face, feeling a rush of release every time she screamed.

"What's going on." Someone screamed behind her.

Saya ignored them, it was time to go for the kill. The girls face already covered in blood, Saya reached for her juglar, and tore her throat apart.

* * *

Daniel tried to pull the girl off of Reese, tears already surging to his eyes as he saw the pool of blood. The little girl bared her teach savagely at him, eyes wild. The rest of the group was waking up, startled by the screams and cries. Desperately, Daniel wrenched the girl back, flinging her off of Reese, hoping, maybe, that she was still alive.

Yet, when Daniel saw the body, he knew she was dead. Blood pored freely from her body, leaking from her face, streaming out from the tattered remains of her throat, seeping through her shirt. The face that he had fallen in love with, lay in ruins.

* * *

Equinox had insisted on taking first watch, politely insisting that Rexin went to bed. It had been fun at first, to watch the other careers, the only thing that stood in his path, fall one by one, but now he was starting to worry. This foe, this person, was the only thing that could stop him. Doll, however powerful, would fall to him quickly, and Rexin, however clever he thought he was, wouldn't stand a chance against Equinox's blade. No, if Equinox wanted to guarantee his path to victory, he would have to kill whoever was picking them off.

* * *

Hemlock listened at the archway. It had been an hour or more since he had heard anyone outside, by now they must be gone. He needed the suplies badly anyway Hemlock spared a glance at the dwindling candle stick, the wax melted away by the burning flame. He had a half an hour at best until he was left in total darkness. Surly, there couldn't be anyone there. There had never been before.

And, having convinced himself he was safe, Hemlock opened the passageway.

* * *

Equinox didn't hear the doorway open behind him, the Gamemakers had designed it to be silent. What he did hear was Hemlock's breath catch as he saw Equinox in the room. Smiling to himself, he turned. At last he would find out who had nearly spoiled his plans for victory. At last he would nock them dead.

A small, deathly pale boy stood before him, his hair pushed back at the front. Equinox recognized him from training, even recalled his name. "Hemlock, dear boy!" He exclaimed, deciding to have fun with this. "What brings you to this hallowed hall." He lifted his sword from his belt, wondering which limb to lob off first. Maybe he should just stab him through the chest, but it seemed more keeping with the times of the castle to chop off his head.

"N-nothing." Hemlock stammered, back up slowly. He was sure her could walk back into the archway before Equinox reached him. But after a few steps back, he stepped into the wall, solid and unmoving. The Gamemakers had closed the passage, wanting a show.

"Oh dear boy, you seemed to have missed your train." Equinox had seen the passageway close silently, and found the boy's fear amusing.

He approached Hemlock slowly, ready to pounce if they boy tried to escape. Equinox suppressed a chuckle, the boy was clawing desperately at the wall, pressing against the stones. Oh, this would be fun.

The boy turned, giving up on the wall. "Please." He begged, sinking to the floor.

"Oh, my dear boy." Equinox said. "I can't he-" A sword petruded from hid chest, stabbing through the ugly green cloth. Equinox stared down at the blade, watching as the blood spread across his chest. So this is what it felt like to die. To feel one's blood running down your side. The sword retracted, slicing out of Equinox, who collapsed to the ground, dead.

Hemlock stared uncomprehendingly at the boy standing over Equinox's body. "Get up." The boy commanded, gesturing with his bloody sword. His knees trembling violently, Hemlock stood.

"So, it's been you." Rexin sheathed his blade, examining Hemlock.

Hemlock swallowed hard, he wasn't going to be scared of a career. He wasn't going to die afraid, but it took all of his will power to keep his voice from trembling, to keep his body from shaking. "Yup, I guess so."

Rexin smiled. "Well, lets make a deal."

Hemlock remained silent, wondering if this was some sort of joke.

"I won't kill you, if you do me a favor. How bout that?" Rexin bent down over Equinox's body, stripping it of any weapons that could be useful.

His heart beating fast, Hemlock nodded, wondering what a career, or whatever Rexin was, would want with him.

"Tonight, I want you to kill Doll."

* * *

"No." Juliet was brutal, the death of Reese had been the last straw. She wasn't putting up with Ismene any longer.

"Her spirit must be granted safe passage by Him, or else may parish in the journey." Ismene looked imploringly at the other tributes, desperate for help, but no one else was paying attention. Ventus was sitting by Daniel a ways into the forest, attempting to console him. Sophie had gone to collect food for lunch, not wanting to cry in front of the other tributes. The torn, unrecognizable remains of Reese's body lay at the center of camp. Ismene had sat guarding them from the hovercrafts for the past couple hours, determined to have her way.

"There's no great spirit!" Juliet screamed. She had had enough. Breakfast? Fine. Hunting? Fine. Reese's death, a real person's death? She wasn't going to let Ismene start desecrating her body. It took her a moment to realize that the rest of the camp had turned to look at her.

"We must coat her limbs in oil, or else the Great Spirit can't help her!" Ismene yelled, stepping closer to the body.

"No!" Juliet pulled at Ismene away from the body, tackling her to the ground. "I'm not letting you! There's no god-damn great spirit! There's no magic oil that's going to make her death ok! Just shut up and leave her be!" Juliet was crying now, hating the truth. Hating that the capitol had killed her friend. Hating that little girl that had run off into the forest.

Ismene struggled under Juliet's grip, but she had her pinned to the ground. She watched, horrified, over Juliet's shoulder as the hover craft scooped Reese's body off the ground, destroying her last chance of salvation. The horror turned to disgust, turned to anger, at Juliet. Ignorance was forgivable. Insults were forgivable. Sacrificing someones eternal soul was never, would never, be forgivable.

* * *

Ventus watched Reese's body sour up into the sky, carried away by the hover craft. He left Daniel to his own devices, wanting to find out what had happened. Ismene had made it her mission to keep the capitol from taking her, and it didn't seem likely she had changed her mind.

"What's going on." He asked. Juliet was on top of Ismene, securing her to the ground. With one arm, he scooped Juliet up, placing her upright beside the fire, then, offering a hand, he lifted Ismene up as well.

"Someone want to explain?" Ventus asked, looking between the two of them.

"She!" Ismene began, pointing accusingly at Juliet. "Has sacrificed Reese's soul in her ignorance. Has shunned the great spirit in her arrogance. Has destroyed Reese's chance at salvation in her selfishness." Ismene was sobbing, truly sobbing, at the loss of Reese's soul.

"Oh please." Juliet was using sarcasm as a shield against her emotions. "There's no great spirit. There's no eternal soul. All there is is alive and dead."

Sophie walked into the campsite, her arms laden with wild greens and tree nuts. "What's is going on." She asked.

"She's insane." Juliet screamed. "And I'm not putting up with it for another minute. I'm leaving, and you're coming with me." She pointed at Ventus.

"No one's going anywhere." Ventus said, calmingly. "And I'm not going with you."

Juliet laughed. "Oh please! You think these people stand a chance!" She hated her words, hated how they sounded, hated how cold they made her feel, but non the less, they were necessary. "Well I'm leaving." Juliet turned around and stalked into the forest, crashing loudly through the branches.

Hating himself, Ventus turned to follow her. "Sorry." He said over his shoulder, casting a glance over at Daniel, still sitting by himself.

* * *

**I think I ended the Reese Daniel think too early, but it had to be done in this or the next chapter, and no one had died in a while (sorry...). I jumped from a lot of different perspectives in the same scene, sorry about that to. Andriod... same requirement. Constructive criticism requested.**

**Number of Tributes left: 11**

**Tributes Killed:**

**Equinox Windrose**

**Reese Skidmor **


	18. Chapter 17: Saya's Truce

**I'm skipping day 6 (because nothing interesting happens then).**

* * *

**Day 7**

* * *

Juliet brushed her auburn hair out of her eyes, trying to light the fire again.

His help already having been rejected, Ventus leaned against a tree behind her, slightly amused at her efforts. Eventually though, he started to get hungry. "You know you're not going to start a fire with two sticks."

"Fine." Juliet threw the sticks down and stood up, brushing the dirt off her knees. "You do it."

* * *

Rexin waited in the storeroom, nervously checking over his back. His sword was unsheathed, ready to fight Doll if he had to. Finally, the wall in front of him slide into the ground, revealing a pale, dark haired boy. The boy saw Rexin and moved to close the passageway, but Rexin was faster. He pulled the boy out of the passageway, flinging him onto the ground behind him.

Rexin stepped on the boy's chest, pointing his sword at his throat. "I thought I told you to kill her." Rexin whispered, trying to hold back his anger. It would do him no good to yell; Doll might hear.

"I didn't have the chance." Hemlock replied lamely.

Rexin gave a mad, quite laugh. In the past two days he had become acutely aware of how vulnerable he was. How, at any instant, he could have a blade stuck threw his back. He needed Doll dead. He walked over to the wall, the secret passage had closed automatically. Hemlock was still laying on the ground. "How do you open this." Rexin trased the crevices with his finger.

Hemlock didn't respond.

"How do you open this?" Rexin turned around, pointing his sword at Hemlocks throat.

Hemlock remained silent. If he told Rexin how to open the door, he'd be killed on the spot. As long as he kept it a secret, he was safe.

Rexin seemed to realize Hemlock had figured this out. "Fine, I'll give you one more chance, tonight, to kill her. Otherwise, you can consider yourself dead."

* * *

Saphira _pushed_ threw the underbrush, having finally been convinced by Elise that it was preferable to slashing.

"We need to start hunting." Elise said, deftly avoiding the branches Saphira sent swinging back at her. It was clear from her tone that she didn't mean food.

Saphira nodded. She had become more submissive in the past couple of days, reluctantly following Elise. "The problem if figuring out who. I think if I counted right, the only non-careers left are all in that big group of tributes."

"Except for that girl." Elise said.

"Right, but it's going to take forever to find her. We don't even know where to start. Anyw-" Saphira froze, motioning Elise to stop with her hand. She motioned with her head forward.

At the very edge of the field of view, Elise saw a group of three making their way through the forest. Two arguing girls and a boy behind them.

Saphira signaled with her hand the direction of their attack, her confidence restored. Elise nodded, moving silently around to the left, slipping from tree to tree. Saphira did the same in the opposite direction.

* * *

"The Great Spir-"

"We're not staying here" Sophie whispered, aware of how easily their voices traveled through the forest.

Daniel had regained some ability to speak over the last few days. "Sophie, there's no one else around. Why not just sit here and make camp?"

"It-It just feels unlucky." She said, knowing she sounded nearly as absurd as Ismene.

Ismene drew herself up to her full height. "Foolish girl! The Great Spirit would have war-" The knife skewered itself threw her throat, blood spurting from where the metal protruded from her jugular, pouring down her neck.

Sophie stared in shock, her mind struggling to process what had happened. Ismene's body collapsed forward, her body slumping backwards against Sophie's legs. Her breath caught in her throat. A dead body was resting against her, and she was too afraid to move. She heard a grunt behind her, then a thud as something fell against the ground.

Finally, her instincts kicked in, overpowering the fear locking her feet in place. She ran. Everything became a blur, adrenaline pumped through her viens, pushing her body forward, trying to outrun the knives she was sure where on her back. Further and further from her attackers. Further and further away from the bodies.

Ismene rested on the forest floor, her hair spun out around her. The sun, slicing through the foliage, grew ever brighter. Ever softer. Ever more welcoming. Ismene did not cling to life, rather, she welcomed the Great Spirit's touch. For, as the blood spilled relentlessness from her throat, she could feel him approaching. And finally, the light from the sun embraced her, and she knew death. And she was no more.

* * *

Saya had returned to killing animals, but it wasn't enough. Nothing was enough. Killing that petty girl hadn't been enough. There was no substitute no other person left on her list to kill. Her hands twitched, imagining how it would feel to kill her, to crack her neck. Slowly. Oh, she would make sure to enjoy it. But how to do it? Doll would prove a hard target to kill, safe and secure in that tower.

And like a blessing, they came. People walking right by her little hiding place under the bushes.

"We need a plan." A girl said. "Some way of killing the Careers."

"They must die, it seems." The boy's voice was full of regret. "But their walls are impenetrable. Maybe they will kill themselves."

"The deaths have stopped. None of them have died in a while. Whatever was going on, they've sorted it out."

"At least there are only two of them left."

Saya smiled to herself. This was perfect.

* * *

There was a rustle of leaves beside Juliet, and a girl stepped out of a cluster of bushes.

"Hello." Ventus said kindly, but Juliet had raised the blade she snatched from camp.

"It's her." Juliet whispered. "The girl who killed Reese."

Ventus drew his sword.

"Oh please." Saya said, reclining against a tree. She was amazing herself with her restraint. "I'm not here to kill you. I just think we're after the same thing."

"I doubt that." Juliet said. It was all she could do not to stab the girl on the spot.

Saya rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I'm the only one who knows how to get into the castle."

Juliet didn't respond.

"We need a way into the castle." Ventus said, not even bothering to whisper.

Juliet wanted to kick him, but he was right. They needed a way into the castle.

* * *

**I know I made a rather dramatic and over the top death scene for Ismene. I was bored. Constructive Criticism requested. Andriod... same deal, non-grammar related. **

**Tributes left: 9**

**Tributes Dead:**

**Ismene Zetar**

**Daniel Potts (Sorry if you didn't get that. He was the 'thud' behind Sophie.)**


	19. Chapter 18: Mutts and Siege

**So, I hope this chapter is good. I seem to make a habit of horribly executing good plot ideas, so... ya... [I always start with dramatic and generally crappy description though, just because I can]. There's a lot going on, so I'm changing perspectives a lot (and the perspectives are short). Everything happens in chronological order, but it just seemed better to do it this way.**

* * *

**Day 8**

* * *

Rising out of the ever rolling plain of trees, the castle walls soared high. Towers, plunging into the earth, rose far above the tree line, locking the four walls tight together. The giant gap cut into the front wall lay firmly closed, sealed shut by the wood gate drawn up the second day. Soaring above the Arena, punching high into the sky, the career's tower rose, light spilling out from a handfull of windows on the upper floors.

But slipping through the forest, just visible by the full moon's glow, three tributes made their way to the castle. And reaching the edge of the castle wall, they resembled ants against a sheer cliff face, helplessly stuck.

* * *

"So you little shit, what do we do now." Juliet didn't swear very often.

Saya rolled her eyes. The forest spread to the very edge of the castle, halting mere feet from the castle wall. It lacked a moat. "We bring down the draw bridge thing."

Juliet gaped. "That was your plan!" Her voice shook, hands twitching violently. What she wouldn't do to strangle that girl. "Bring down the freaking gat! Don't you get the whole idea of sneaking in!"

Saya shrugged.

* * *

Rexin guessed it was around two in the morning, but he couldn't sleep. If Hemlock didn't kill Doll, Rexin would have to kill him, but that didn't fix anything. For the past few days, Doll had been toying with him, brandishing knives close to his throat, jokingly cornering him with her sword. It was only a couple of days until her amusement wore off, and she finally stuck the sword between his ribs.

With a sigh, he blew out the last of his candles, hoping that the morning would bring Doll's death.

* * *

Hemlock watched as the fire burned away the last of his candle, pulling back into its blackened corpse the light it had provided. _So that was it, _Hemlock thought._ No more candle light. _He had a couple more hours until dawn. A couple more hours to decide.

Most likely, he would be dead either way. If he tried to kill Doll, she might kill him. If he didn't, Rexin would kill him. If he managed to kill Doll, Rexin would kill him anyway. Locked in this dilema, Hemlock, by default, chose to do nothing. He sat there in the darkness, waiting for his stomach to start to burn, and his body to whither away._  
_

* * *

Deep in the comfort and luxury of the capitol, the head Gamemaker gave the go-ahead. A button was pressed, and activation code entered, and finally, the signal was sent to the Arena.

Back in the castle, a tremendous groan rang out, like a thousand rusty hinges. Echoing through every hallway, the sound shook the careers from their sleep and froze the intruders in their steps. Too low for any human ears, electricity was humming through the castle walls, poring from every crevice of the tower. It sizzled, ever so quietly through the high tech circuits of the armor, bringing the metal suits to life. From their rusty joints the sound emanated, screaming louder as they moved. In unison, they stepped from their stone platforms throughout the tower and began marching down the halls.

* * *

"The draw bridge is down!" Rexin yelled, bursting through his bedroom door. His voice was barley audible above the screeching.

Doll stepped out into the hallway, looking around. "Do you hear something." She asked, ignoring his words.

Rexin sighed, exasperated. "Of course I hear something. Whoever snuck in must have set something off." He didn't even have time to be disappointed that Doll was alive. The screeching was getting louder.

Doll slide a knife from her sleeve, sending it sailing in Rexin's direction. He ducked. All this time he had been expecting her to kill him, and this is the time she chooses! There was a rusty screech that tore at his ears, but no sting of a blade he had been expecting.

"Get up!" Doll yelled.

Rexin looked up. An old suit of armor stood motionless behind him, sword in hand. A knife, Doll's knife, was impaled through its head.

"Fine, stay here. I was going to have to kill you anyway." And with that, Doll left, running down the hall.

* * *

"Wait! I need to find Doll." Saya yelled, stopping in her tracks.

"Are you insane! We're being chased by su-" Then Juliet remembered she didn't care if Saya died. "Fine, stay here."

Saya waited a moment, watching the screeching suits of armor approach in a single file line down the candle lit hallway. Well, she couldn't kill Doll if she was dead. She turned around and ran after the rest of her group.

* * *

Over the terrifying sound of rusty metal, Hemlock heard voices.

"Do you hear that." A boy yelled over the noise.

"Of course I hear it! There's a thousand freaking suits of armor about to ri-" It was a girl.

"No, the foot steps." The boy yelled again. "I think one of the careers is coming from ahead."

"Shit!"

"Who the fuck are you!" Hemlock recognized the voice echoing down the hall. It was Doll's, the career he was suppose to have killed.

"She's mine!" Called a little girl savagely. He heard running footsteps, and someone screaming.

Hemlock's mind fell into another delima. Should he try and help them? This was the Hunger Games. He needed to get used to killing, to letting people die. But he was starting to freak out. He didn't think he could stand to hear more screaming as they died. Stealing himself, Hemlock opened the archway.

Of all the things, the scene that confronted him was not what he expected. To his left, suits of armor wer marching down the hall. To his right, Doll was locked in battle with a tiny little girl. But directly in front of him, two people, the boy and the girl, were staring at him dumbstruck.

* * *

Doll flung Saya across the hallway, smiling with satisfaction as the little girl's body crumpled against the wall. She checked the suit's position down the hallway, making sure she had time. God, those suits of armor were slow. The two other tributes she had seen with Saya had disappeared. Maybe the suits of armor had eaten them or something.

Anyway, she had much more enjoyable things to attend to. She walked over to Saya's body, hoping against hope that she wasn't dead. Doll wanted to enjoy killing her, and somehow death by wall didn't seem to be enough. She bent down next to her, pushing over her shoulders. Meanwhile, her thoughts were on her knives. Oh, she had just the butcher's knife for this little girl. What fun it would be-

"Oh no you don't!" Doll yelled. Saya had tried to leap up, her hands reaching for Doll's jugular. Doll pinned Saya's hands to the ground with hers, using her knees to secure Saya's legs to the floor. "I'm going to enjoy this." She whispered, watching as the little girl struggled beneath her grip.

Saya bared her teeth, laughing. "Not more than me."

A rusty metal hand clenched around Doll's shoulder, ripping her off of Saya and heaving her into the air. It drew its sword with its other hand, preparing to stab it through Doll's chest.

"Oh no you don't." Saya yelled. Before a second suit of armor could snatch her, Saya lept at the screaming Doll. In the instant before the the suit's sword plunged through both of them, Saya reached for Doll's jugular, tearing it apart with her nails. And in the moment before the blade sliced through the two of them, stabbing into Saya's chest, continuing on to punch through Doll's already dead heart, Saya felt all her anger finally disappear.

* * *

Rexin wondered how much time he had before the Suits of Armor came. No matter what he tried, no matter how many stones her pushed, the wall in the storeroom stayed resolutely up.

"Think!" Rexin screamed at himself. "What the fuck did that kid do, what the freaking hell did he do to open the damn door!" Rexin kicked angrily at the wall, knowing that the suits of armor would be there any second. To his surprise his foot sunk into the stone, pushing a stone block, a block he was sure he had tried to push before, deep into the wall. Silently, the stones slide into the floor. He was safe.

* * *

**Sorry Andriod... I killed all your characters :(. Two criticisms (or whatever, since apparently you're too amazing to do that). Anyway, was the death scene of Doll and Saya confusing? I thought it might be.**

**Tributes Left: 7**

**Tributes who died:**

**Saya Troyius**

**Lillium Tsuki (Doll)**


	20. Chapter 19: Three on the final Day

**NEW SYOT OPENING! CHECK OUT MY PROFILE.**

**Sorry for not updating in a bit. As usual when I havn't updated, my writing is a bit rusty (and I'm starting to get a little bored with this so I'm rushing a little.) and I'll probable be over dramatic. I'm doing some really short fragments just because I can. In case you forgot, Hemlock, Rexin, Juliet, and Ventus are in the walls.**

* * *

**Day 8**

* * *

"This way" Despite his effort to whisper, Hemlock's voice echoed off the narrow walls.

Juliet nodded, forgetting that no one could see her in the darkness.

* * *

"Oh freaking shit!" Rexin yelled, trying to assess the damage in the darkness. His hands felt around the wound, testing for the presence of blood. It wasn't that bad. He had tripped, again. He traced his hand against the wall, testing the depth of the steps in front of him with the tip of his right foot before stepping.

* * *

The knife felt alien in Sophie's hand, the rubber handle solid and heavy. She had remained as far as she could from them, preferring to perfect her plan instead. Though to be honest, she had lent more thought to the death of Ismene and her impending doom than the plan itself.

Elise and Saphira trekked through the forest ahead, caring little, Sophie thought, for the death of her friend. She would have to do it before the end of the day. She would have to attack. It was unlucky not to, but more importantly, she wanted revenge.

* * *

"I think we're safe" Hemlock whispered, checking that Juliet and Ventus were still there.

Ventus grunted in response, but Juliet didn't bother. What a good idea it had seemed to break into the careers castle. She had thought it would be flawless. Kill them in their sleep. Then she'd turn on Ventus and win. And she'd get to go home. Finally get to go home. What could go wrong? If she listened closely, she could hear the suits of armor creaking through the castle. Almost laughing at her naivety, alm-

"Whats that." Juliet whispered.

Hemlock and Ventus listened. A faint noise echoed through the walls, the soft, heart stopping sound of footsteps.

"We have to go." Hemlock started leading them along the wall.

"Ahh!" A voice echoed down the hall.

Hemlock snapped around, groping around with his hands to help up whoever fell.

"Freaking shit!" The voice yelled again.

This time Hemlock realized it wasn't one of them.

* * *

Sophie tightened her grip on her knife. She was going to go ahead. She was going to catch up and kill them. She would walk a little faster and when she was close enough, she'd strike. She'd take revenge. But what if she didn't kill them. What if she was killed. Sophie loosened her grip, wondering if she'd make up her mind.

* * *

Rexin heard footsteps ahead of him, loud quick footsteps racing foreword. They must have heard him fall. He took a careful step foreword, making sure the corridor was flat, then started running.

* * *

"I hear him." Juliet yelled ahead, casting away any hope that Rexin didn't know where they were. Ventus and Hemlock had quickly outpaced her, their footsteps faint echoes in the distance.

Rexin's footsteps grew louder, growing closer as Hemlock's and Ventus's grew more distant. Growing in volume until, even with all the echoes, there was no denying he was right behind her. A hand clasped around her wrist and she felt the fight drain out of her.

A hand brushed past her side, groping in the darkness, and Juliet's heart stopped. She heard the sword slither from its sheath and closed her eyes in the darkness. She could feel his body behind her, but nothing more. Even when the blade sliced through her jugular, severing her from life, she felt only a sting of pain. She had been dead from the moment he had caught her.

* * *

Rexin let the body fall to the ground, stepping over where he assumed it had landed. Normally, he would have cleaned his blade on his sleeve, but he had already cut his hand once in the darkness and he didn't have time to wast. The steps were already fading away. Sheathing his blade, Rexin started to run.

* * *

Sophie wondered what would give her away. Would it be the snap of a twig? A sleeve sticking out from behind a tree? Or would they just turn around at the right time? Whatever it was, being caught seemed inevitable. Past the tree she was hiding behind, she could hear the two of them talking.

"7 left." One of the girls, Elise she thought, said.

"Mhmm." The other one seemed distracted. "Getting down to the final three."

The were a long pause while the two of them continued walking. Sophie kept waiting for them to see her.

"We're making camp here." It was the first one again. "I'll get the fire wood while you set up camp."

An argument started between, the second arguing that hers was the harder job. Finally, it was agreed: the first girl would go get the wood.

Sophie heard the footsteps approaching her tree, the girl muttering something about "getting dry birch bark". She had moments, seconds, before the girl would find her. But, even now, she couldn't make up her mind. She couldn't bring her self to jump out and strike. To sacrifice the few seconds she had left in some desperate attempt to stay alive.

"What th-"

Sophie lashed out, the knife plunging into the girls stomach. For a second, Sophie held it there, shocked as blood bubbled down from the girls chocking lips. Finally, the girl became still. Sophie released the knife. The body fell to the ground with a dull _thud, _ but she didn't care. She didn't try to run away now that she was standing in the open. Instead she waited for the other girl to turn around. Waited for the inevitable.

* * *

"Down here." Hemlock felt Ventus race past him, running down the pitch black staircase.

Out of habit, he looked behind him, checking the way before he followed Ventus down the stairs, but he might as well have been blind in the darkness. Feeling along the wall, he started down, his feet tentatively testing the distance before he stepped.

But as he made his slow progression downwards, something heavy gripped his shoulder. Hemlock froze.

"There you are." Rexin seethed.

* * *

Ventus heard the the sword scraping the scabbard as it was unsheathed, the thud of the body as it hit the ground and tumbled down the stairs, and the footsteps approaching behind him. Ventus turned around. This is where he would make his stand, in a passageway he could not see, against an enemy that could already be beside him.

But Ventus felt no fear. He had, in a way, been trained for this. Late nights practicing sword play, cloaked in the darkness of the forest, taught by his father like his father had been by his. This what the moment he had been waiting for. For all he knew, Rexin might be the last tribute left other than himself. But as Ventus readied himself for battle, his shoulder collided with the wall.

Silently, the wall slide into the ground and daylight streamed in.

* * *

Elise watched as the hovercraft collected the two bodies. One was Saphiras, the other, the girl who had killed her. So that was it. No more alliances, no more fooling around. They were getting down to the final three, might even be on the final three for all she knew, it was time to get serious.

* * *

**As I have recently realized this is the only thing that works, Andriod... channel your inner FreeInk and review. Anyway, a bit of a cliff hanger because I didn't feel like finishing :) (not really... :3). Anyway, next chapter is the last, and after that I'm opening a new SYOT. Considering how much less bad this SYOT was than my first HG, just think how much better the next one will be! (maybe approaching ****mediocre**). Seriously though, I'll be putting the form on my profile, so please submit. The next one promises to be better than this.

**Tributes Left: 3 [Ventus, Rexin, Elise]  
**

**Tributes Killed:  
**

**Saphira Collins  
**

**Sophie Ash  
**

**Hemlock Marrow  
**

**Juliet Ash  
**


	21. Chapter 20: When Victors Are Crowned

**SUBMIT TO MY SYOT (ESPECIALLY ALL THOSE WHO RESERVED SPOTS)**

**I know there is more cheesy description than action, but I felt like doing this. The description particularly sucks because It's really vague and stupid and you probable wont get half of it.**

* * *

**Day 8-Part Two**

* * *

The sun dipped below the skyline, its glowing touch setting the horizon ablaze. Letting hues of faint oranges and deep purples spread their glowing fingers across the darkening sky, deep red blossoming at its heart. The suns last breath as it screamed out at the world. And the trees that were once flourishing green, grew menacing and evil in the light. The castles pale gray walls cast a deep shadow over the land. But as the sun's last breath drew near, and the tendrils of purple retracted, Rexin walked from the gate in the wall of the castle, a small figure striding into the forest in the remaining crimson light.

But while he abandoned the fortress that had kept him safe, another tribute continued to brood. Ventus sat on the top floor of the castle, watching night conquer the sky as he considered his position. The afternoon had passed without incident. Rexin had never found out where he was, or put an end to his life. Yet, so close to victory, Ventus couldn't help but think how he could loose. For if he was to meet an end now, it would be by means of some petty mistake.

Meanwhile, Elise walked unaware through the forest, only guessing she was one of the last three tributes. Nevertheless, she had a knife prepared. She couldn't help but think that this was the night that would decide it all, and she wasn't about to sleep through it. And so hours past, and her legs grew tired, and her mind weary, but something inside her stayed strong. And when the boy stepped out of the forest, lurking in the shadows, it was by instinct that she threw the knife.

With a dull _thud _ it embedded itself in a tree, missing the boy as he unsheathed his blade.

"Now now sweetie," The boy said, stepping closer. The soft glow of the moon only suggested what he looked like. "I've had a really, really long day, and I don't feel like dealing with you for long."

Elise snarled at him, reaching in her jacket for another weapon. She wasn't going to die this close to getting home. Rexin laughed, a cruel, desperate laugh that cut to her bones like steel.

"Let's do this quick," he said, lifting his sword.

Elise lunged foreword, driving her blade towards his stomach. He flicked his sword, smashing the small knife out of Elise's hand. It spun off into the darkness. Rexin lifted his blade up to Elise's throat. He didn't feel like wasting any more time. The sword shot forword as he drove it towards Elise's heart.

She dove for the ground, stumbling backwards into the darkness. Pain burned white hot along her arm as the blade skidded across it. She snatched another knife from her Jacket and leaped up, ignoring the renewed pain. But as she dove for Rexin's side, his sword flicked up, flashing in the moonlight. Elise felt the blade as it passed through her, her own momentum skewering herself upon the sword.

The pain only lasted seconds. Screaming, horrible pain that seared across her body, but only seconds. Consuming her for only an instant, like a flame burning across paper. The world was screamed, undeniable real, and then it was fading. Reality melted, slipping through her fingers as she tried to hold on. She tried desperately to reach for it, to hold onto world, but it was like trying to use smoke as an anchor.

She felt the world grow very far away as the blood pooled around her feet, wet like rain. Oh rain, it hadn't rained once since she had been away from home. Away from home. Maybe she was going home. After all this, home. Maybe the stars were dying from the night, the world blurring into black, as the train carried her home. Home. Maybe she would finally be home. Forever.

Rexin pulled the blade from her body, ignoring the squelch as it tore through her organs. Now all there was left to do was wait. Wait for morning, wait for the next day. For it never occurred to him that he was one of the last two tributes. Two of twenty four tributes left and soon to be one.

* * *

Ventus watched from the top of the tower as the anthem played, the capitol symbol shinning in the sky. Through a small window, really no more than a hole in the wall, he watched. And as he saw the faces flash across the screen, of Juliet and Hemlock and Saya and Doll, and the unknown faces of Saphira and Sophie, he knew, for the first time all day, that he was one person away from victory.

And though he watched the silent, seemingly harmless arena beneath him and wondered if he would be safe in the castle forever, he knew the end was near. Tonight, or today as it might well be by now, was when it would end. So he made his way down to the careers stores, snatched two thin curved swords, and walked from the castle and into the forest.

* * *

Rexin sat at the base of a tree, watching the immense sky twinkle with the light of a thousand stars. His sword rested on his knee; his hand held loosely around the hilt. It was only by luck that he saw the phontom, the shadow, approach him. It was only luck that the pattern of the forest was regular, and only by his luck that Ventus had broken it. A soft brush of leaves that didn't match the wind alerted Rexin to the visitor.

The powerful malice having by now left him, he stood up, watching as the shadow, his last competitor, approach him. Finally, he passed under a break in the trees, the moonlight casting his features briefly into relief. Rexin tightened his grip, ignoring the weariness in his legs and knees.

"So this is it," he called out.

A voice, solemn and strong, rang out in return. "I guess so."

Rexin took a shaking step forward, nervous for the first time. He was so close to winning, he couldn't help thinking that victory rested on a roll of the die.

"How long do you think it's been." Rexin said, trying to delay the inevitable fight.

Ventus shrugged, the polished sword blades glowing in the moonlight as he unsheathed them. "Maybe a week, more."

Rexin took a step back. Ventus was only a couple meters away, his legs steadily eating up the ground between them. His approach, his victory, seemed inevitable. He stopped a meter away, a distance his swords could have easily crossed.

Suddenly, everything became real. Rexin's heart beat faster. What was he doing! Standing here waiting for him to approach. He should have attacked before. He needed to attack now! Rexin's lifted his sword and swung, desperately aiming at Ventus's slide.

There was a _clang_ as Ventus blocked, moving easily to evade Rexin's next blow. He stabbed forward, catching the side of Rexin's arm, the blade sliding easily through the flesh. Rexin screamed, but he didn't have time to nurse his wound. He swung out again.

Ventus caught the blade between the two of his, twisting it out of Rexin's hand. He raised the second blade and slashed forward. Rexin ducked, scrambling towards his sword a couple feet away. His hand closed around the hilt and he leapt up, swinging wildly around.

Ventus stepped back, avoiding the blade and pressing his advantage once Rexin's guard was down. He slashed at Rexin's head with both blades, using his momentum to spin around into a side slash when Rexin ducked.

By now, Rexin was breathing hard. He needed time. "Is that the best you got?" he yelled weakly, backing away. The desperate panting kind of ruined the effect.

Ventus was immune to his jeers. He was blocking out the world. All that mattered was him, the sword, and victory. He moved towards Rexin, lifting both blades from his side.

But Rexin didn't give up. "Have you no honor," he called, using the little he knew of Ventus to his advantage. "to kill a man in cold blood."

Ventus paused, the blades frozen at his side. Rexin had hit his one soft spot, and the comment sent Ventus into a whirl of self doubt, reassurance, and logical paradox.

Rexin seized his chance, running forward and slashing wildly with his blade.

The attack triggered Ventus's instincts, snapping him back to reality. He didn't even bother to block, swaying backwards so the blade passed harmlessly through air. He took a step forward, swinging both blades at either side of Rexin's chest. This would have been the final blow, but his foot caught on something. Ventus's momentum sent him sailing into the ground.

Rexin dove forward. The sword caught Ventus between his ribs, the sharp point puncturing the delicate organ beating fast in his chest. Ventus tried to reach for his sword, his hand trembling, but it was too late. His body came to a halt, his mind fading away, and his goals snuffed out like a candle.

The cannon fired. Rexin had won.

* * *

**Well, please don't get mad at me for screwing that all up. That writing style is closer to how I usually write (I write differently on FF), but I'm so out of practice that it's worse than usual. Could you tell me any lines that really confused you. Sometimes things I think are confusing people seem to get, and other times it's the other way around.**


End file.
